My promise to a little duck
by Flynn0110
Summary: When Katniss made her promise to Prim, she didn't realise how difficult it would be to actually keep it. Story sets during the first hunger games, following Katniss POV. Cato/Katniss/Peeta, and of course other tributes.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: I don't own any rights; the hunger games and all it's characters are property of Suzanne Collins.**

**My promise to a little duck**

Picture yourself in my shoes. What would you do? Would you stand up and fight, or would you take pity on the others, and die instead?  
I know what you're about to say. Say you would never kill innocent children, even if your life would depend on it. But you're not here. I am.  
What am I suppose to do? I don't want this bloodshed, but I've promised something. I've promised something to a little duck, and I'll keep that promise. Even if I have to kill for it.

**Flynn0110; thank you for reading this. Its my first fanfict in English, so expect a lot of grammar mistakes along the way. I'll love to hear your comments on it, but please, no flames! Don't like, don't read.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: I don't own any rights; the hunger games and all it's characters are property of Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

I take a good look at the Careers, applying themselves to their vigorous training over and over again. One of the girls, I think she's from two, is pretty handy with knifes. Every throw from her ends in a solid hit. I'll bet she's one of the toughest players in the arena. Something I can't say about the blond from one, who's busier chatting with the boy next to her than actually practicing. Perhaps she's just trying to keep her talents hidden from the others? If that's her game, she's succeeding marvellously.

I'm caught off guard when my eyes meet those of the boy. Apparently, he'd noticed me watching them, because he's staring right back at me. I force myself not to look away, but instead answer his angry gaze with one of my own. I mustn't let him think I'm weak. 'Your turn Cato!' The girl from two yells, which forces him to break up our little contest of who- gives-up-first. Good.

I turn my back on them as I stroll towards my district partner, Peeta. The boy with the bread. It's difficult to picture one of us dead at the end of the games. But that's what will happen, right? That's the sacrifice I'll have to make for Prim. If I make it to the finals that is.

'How're you doing so far?' I ask, watching him work at a snare that we both know won't hold for long. He looks up at me, smiling sheepishly. 'Not as good as I had hoped, but I'm still improving.' He sighs, giving one last pull at the rope before finally giving up. 'Oh, who am I kidding? I just suck at this.'

I kneel beside him. 'That's because you're doing it all wrong. Here, let me show you how it's done. You'll just have to knot it like this, see? There. Now you try.' I toss the rope over to him so he can take a closer look at what I've done. Even then it takes him three more tries before he produces an exact same replica of my own knot. 'Well, I guess all you're instructions haven't been in vain after all.' I can't help but smile at this. 'Come. Now that you've finished with that I'll suggest we go upstairs to grab some lunch. Haymitch and the others are probably waiting for us right now.'

I help him up, and we walk towards the elevators. 'So, what have you been up to?' Peeta asks as I push the button for our level. I shrug. 'Nothing much. Just some exercises with the bow and arrow.'

'Yeah, you're very good with those.'

I raise an eyebrow on that remark. 'O? How do you know? Have you been checking me out or something?'

A flush appears on his cheeks. 'Sorry. I just couldn't help it. It's very impressive to see you shoot.'

I immediately regret my stupidity of exposing my talent. Now they all knew my strength. And if Peeta was impressed with my work, how would others react? 'Don't worry,' he says, taking my hand while giving it a little squeeze. 'Nobody was paying attention, and I am not about to tell anyone.'

I jerk my hand back, uncomfortable by his touch. 'Why are you acting so nice? In case you haven't noticed, we're supposed to kill each other in a couple of days.'

'I know. But why did you help me with my knot?'

He's got a point there. I sigh. Why couldn't he just be a jerk? It would make things so much easier.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: I don't own any rights; the hunger games and all its characters are property of Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

When the elevator opens we are greeted by Haymitch, who's drunk as usual. 'Hello young people. How was todays practice?'

'Couldn't have been better,' I scornfully reply, as I walk over to one of the fruit baskets, picking up an apple. I take a huge bite, yearning for something sweet.

'We've been practicing our knots,' Peeta continues before he takes the seat beside Effie at the already decked dinner table. She gives me a disapproving look. 'It not good to snack before you lunch,' she reminds me reproachful, but I could not care less.

'Well, you're in a good mood, as usual,' Haymitch sneers, glaring at me from behind his liquor filled glass. I take another meaningful bite of my apple, digging my teeth with all my might into its yellow flesh. He merely smirks back at me. 'That bad eh? Come, lets not spoil your appetite.'

He walks up to me, lays an arm around my shoulder and guides me towards the others. I let him because I don't want to make a scene, but inwardly, I want to scream. Scream at him because he doesn't take his role as mentor seriously. Scream at Peeta because he's making it so hard for me to dislike him. Scream at Effie, because she is so ridiculous with all those fancy manners of hers.

'I think I'm going to my room,' I say, before Haymitch stops me. 'You can go after you've eaten. Remember girl, in a few days you'll wish you could still have food like this.'

I grit my teeth, but take a seat anyway. At the other end of the table, Peeta watches me with questioning eyes. Apparently he has no idea what's bothering me.

'So, will the two of you be up for it tomorrow? The private sessions?' Haymitch asks us before he digs into his food.

Peeta gives me one final look before he answers. 'I guess. Although I have no idea what I could possibly do to impress them.'

'You're strong, so show them your strength,' I reply without thinking. Then I realise what I was doing. Why am I such an Idiot! I take one last bite of my apple and it's gone..

The smile he offers me is a mix of sadness and doubt. 'I hardly think that will impress them. Anyway, not having any extreme weapon skills, like you have, means I'll just have to think of something else...'

'Well, I think I will use the bow. It's the only real talent I possess, so I better make use of it, right?' I say, cutting him off rather rudely.

Haymitch nods in approval at this. 'Ok, that's settled then. Now, what about the arena? You know it's going to be very hard to survive the first day. Have you made any alliances yet?'

_Alliances? _Somehow, I'd never really given it any thought. It seems to me a bit cruel, making allies you'll have to kill in the end. Besides, I rather want to know my enemies instead of being stabbed in the back.

'Haven't come to that part yet,' Peeta says, pricking his fork into a potato. His eyes find me again. I turn mine down towards my hands. I know what he is thinking, and I feel awful. 'I…I don't think I want one,' I say, knowing they're expecting an answer from me.

Haymitch almost laughs at my statement. 'Don't be foolish, of cause you want one. How else will you survive?'

'Don't know…I'll figure out somehow.'

'Trust me girl, you'll be dead before the first nightfall.'

No. I will not. There must be another way. My determination must have shown on my face, because he's off my back. 'Whatever. If you think you'll be better off without them, fine, who am I to doubt?' He takes a mouthful of his drink.

After the meal I go staight to my room. Staring at the ceiling, I wonder what I'm going to do when it comes to the arena.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: I don't own any rights; the hunger games and all it's characters are property of Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

I avoid Peeta throughout the rest of the afternoon. He does some exercises over at the camouflage station while I work on my snares at the knot-tying station. But when I'm about to leave the training centre for today, Asha, our battle instructor from the capitol, calls us all together.

'Alright, I want everyone's attention please. I've noticed that all of you have been practicing your combat and survival skills. But it's not only about how to handle a knife or knotting traps when it comes to the arena. So this time, I want you to focus on your physical skills. Boys, I want you all to group up in pairs of two. Girls, you'll do the same.'

'I pick you.' The girl from two grabs my arm to claim me, while her district partner goes straight after Peeta. The evil glares they exchange tell me we're not going to like this. But we're not the only ones with problems. Glimmer has taken hold on Foxface, while little Rue is snatched by the girl from four.

'Right. Now take your partner to the appointed area and take a seat. Gentle two. Save that for the arena!' Asha sternly shouts as Cato practically thrusts Peeta onto the ground. I hear him whimper when the Career lays a broad hand on his shoulder, holding him in place. Cato only smirks in his defence. 'Sorry, I thought we'd already started.'

Reluctantly I get to my knees, facing Clove. She looks like she could devour me in a split second. I cannot help but glance one last time at Peeta. Good luck, his lips form. I nod. As I brace myself for an impact, Asha signals to attack. Clove is on me at once, knocking me flat on my back with one calculated hit.

I know how to fight. Gale and I used to wrestle with each other for fun when we were kids. But just for fun. Gale had never used his full strength on me, something Clove is obviously trying to do. And although she's just fourteen years old, two years younger than me, she's incredibly strong. I suppress a cry as her fingers bore painfully into my arms, forcing them to the ground.

I writhe under her, but it's pointless, I cannot shake her off. She laughs at my pathetic attempts for freedom. 'What's the matter twelve? Done already?' The smile she offers me is sadistic. 'To bad this isn't the arena. I would love to finish the job right now.'

'Oh, I bet you would! Get off me,' I shout back, jerking both my legs upwards. She screams in surprise as she tumbles over me, and now the situation is reversed, I'm on top of her this time, pinning her down.

Her eyes flash with rage as she looks up at me. 'I'll get you for this. You're dead meat as soon we're in the arena.'

I only blink. 'Aren't we all?'

'You asshole!' I look up in surprise when I hear Peeta's angry outcry. He is on Cato now, using all his strength to keep the smirking boy under him. 'You'll take that back!'

'Not a chance twelve.'

_Peeta, what are you doing? _I wonder what the other boy could have possibly said to make him this angry, but Clove is bringing me back to reality when she slams her fist into my stomach. I scream. Gasping, I double over in pain, leaving me no choice but to let her go, and she quickly rolls away from me. The pain is excruciating.

'What's the matter with you? Can't handle a little competition?' I hear Cato mock as he takes Peeta down in a swift pounce. Asha rushes in before Cato gets a chance to do any more damage. 'That's enough you two,' she states firmly, pulling Peeta away from Cato.

I get onto my feet; my stomach still hurts, but the pain is slowly subsiding. Clove rushes back to her friend, who's still panting from his fight with Peeta. He looks up at me, his eyes cold, while she's inspecting the minor injuries on his face.

'What was that all about?' I ask Peeta as he walks towards me. He's holding a towel to his bleeding lip. 'Nothing. He's just a bastard, that all.' He shoots one last angry glare at the boy before he turns his attention over to me. 'So, how was Clove?'

I laugh sourly, thinking of the punch she delivered me. 'Those two are made for each other. She's actually looking forward to the killing. Can you image that?'

'Well, it's what they've been trained for. They're just another product of the capitol's cruelty. Pretty sad if you think of it. I mean, if they're only good at killing, what will they do after they win?'

'Well, that's not our problem.' I take the towel from Peeta to look at the damage Cato had caused. Thankfully, it doesn't look that bad. 'You'll have to put some ice on that lip, to keep the swelling down. Otherwise you'll look like shit at the interviews later.'

'Thanks. I'll do my best to remember that.' He makes an attempt to smirk, but it's obviously too painful. In a whim, I lay a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. It surprises him, startles him even. It startles me too, although I don't know why.

* * *

'Well hello, what happened to you?' Haymitch asks the moment we re-enter our apartment. 'Peeta got into a fight,' I answer as I pass him, running over to the fridge to get some ice. He snickers. 'You know, you're supposed to do the fighting in the arena.'

'Tell that to Cato,' Peeta mummers, taking a seat on one of the couches. I grab a sack to put the ice in, and then rush back to him. 'What happened between the two of you anyway? I've never seen you so furious.'

'Nothing, I told you. That guy was just annoying me. Thanks.' He takes the bag from me, holding it up to his face.

'He thinks you're competition.' I look up at Haymitch. 'He's testing your strength, to see what he can expect from you. I hope you gave him a good punch on the nose?'

Peeta laughs. 'Alas. But I hit him in the eye though.'

'Excellent. Just show them you're not someone to mess with. If they fear you, they also respect you as an equal player. You will not be their first target.'

No, there will be plenty of others. I think of the young ones; of Rue of eleven and the boy from four. And suddenly I'm grateful that I was able to take Prims place. Because although I'm in hell, at least have saved her. I'm confident she would have been one of the first on their hit list.

'I need some fresh air,' I say, standing up. 'Will you come with me Peeta?'

He looks up at me in confusion, and then nods. We go to the thirteenth floor. It's already getting dark, so we have a spectacular view of the illuminated city . Although I am captivated by the panorama, I would have given anything in the world to look upon our own woods right now.

'Peeta?'

'Yes Katniss,' he answers, while he joins me on the roof. I like the calmness of his voice. It's comforting and helps me forget the shackles of our confinement, even if it's just for a moment. It also makes it difficult to imagine our oncoming deaths. I sigh as I turn my face towards him.

'Would you make an alliance with me?'


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: I don't own any rights; the hunger games and all it's characters are property of Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Imagine that. An eleven? I fire another arrow, hitting the target right in the head. I'm still shocked, to say the least. I can't believe they gave me an even higher score than any of the other careers. How was that possible? I shot an arrow at them! At best, I'd expected a more average score. But Haymitch seemed very pleased with it. _Apparently they liked your cocky action_. Maybe they did, maybe they didn't. However, I'm not about to complain. It means I'm still in the game for sponsors.

I fire one more, then call it a day. It's pretty late already, and I will need my sleep if I want to impress at the upcoming interviews. While packing my things, I hear someone approach. First I think it's Peeta, wondering why I'm still here while all the other tributes have gone to their apartments hours ago. But when I glance over to greet him, I see Cato. The smile on my face immediately evaporates.

'What, not happy to see me?' He's strolling towards me, his hands in his pockets. 'Expecting someone else maybe?'

Great. All I need at this moment is an encounter with that monster from two. I withhold myself from any comment as I continue my work, pretending he's not there. _He thinks you're competition._ Let him. I know better.

'Well, you're not very talkative. Is there something on your mind? I know, maybe you're thinking of some new strategy for the interviews tomorrow.' He stops right in front of me, making it impossible for me to ignore him any longer. With his 6 feet 2, he's much taller then me, so I have to look up to face him.

'What do you want Cato?' I ask while trying to keep my distance. I peep over his shoulder. 'And where are your friends?'

He shrugs. 'Who cares? Clove is probably watching TV in our apartment, while Marvel is screwing his district partner.'

Too much information. 'What are you doing here than? Aren't you supposed to be with them?'

A cocky smile forms around his lips. 'You know, for some reason he didn't want me to join them.'

Ok, I have to admit, that was a ridiculous question. I better go, before I say something else I'm going to regret. 'I have to go. Don't forget to put out the lights when you're leaving.' I pick up my stuff, ready to leave.

His smile fades. 'Going already Katniss? Why don't you stay a little longer? I would like to know you a bit better. Why don't you tell me something about yourself?'

'Sorry, but I'm not in the mood to talk right now,' I say, pushing him firmly aside so I can pass him. He grabs my arm before I am able to head towards the elevators. 'Not so fast.'

I throw my chin up in defiance, knowing that it would not be in my best interest to show him any weakness now. 'Let go of me two. We're not in the arena yet.'

'Oh? And what would you do? Scream?' he asks tauntingly. His eyes. So cold and without mercy. I cannot help but shiver.

'Don't tempt me,' I hiss, pulling back my arm. He lets me go. 'You don't like me, do you?' His tone sounds sincere for a change. No, sincere is not the word. Astonished is more accurate.

'Well, you're not exactly behaving like a nice guy.' I hint towards his black eye. 'And you fought with Peeta today.'

'Your friend really knows how to punch, I'll give him that. Of course, he would not have stood a chance if it had been for real.' He circles around me, measuring me from head to toe. 'You know what makes me rather curious? How you ever managed to pull off that eleven today? What the hell did you do to earn it, strip for the entire group of Gamemakers?'

'I assume that would have been your tactic?' I counter. He doesn't reply directly, only continues his investigation. It's making me nervous.

'That's not an answer.' His eyes meet mine again. I don't like the fire that is burning in them. 'It must have been something impressive though. The game makers aren't easily won over. But what could you've possibly done?'

I've had enough of this nonsense. 'If you're so eager to know, I suggest you ask them,' I step aside, making another attempt to pass him. He doesn't let me.

'But I'm asking you. So why don't you answer? Was it that shameful?'

'Will you just stop it?' Maybe the Gamemakers did take their revenge after all. By giving me that eleven, they made me a sitting duck for the likes of Cato. I'll be the first they'll try to eliminate, if only to assure themselves I couldn't become a threat. I've seen his techniques, the way he handles the sword and spear. Even with a bow, it would be very hard for me to take him down. On top of that he has Clove to protect his back. Her knifes are just as quick as my arrows. I won't stand a chance if they decide to come after me. 'Just leave me alone alright. You will have plenty of time to harass me in the arena.'

'You're afraid of me. How cute.' When his hand touches my face, I flinch. I'm not afraid of him, not really. Not until his other hand touches my thigh. 'What's your problem?' I shout, when he makes another attempt to touch me. I begin to scream. A hand covers up my mouth, shutting me up quickly. 'Don't,' he warns.

O, I wish I had my bow. Not that I would help me much, but still…

As if he reads my mind, his eyes suddenly flash over to the dummy. He frowns when he sees my arrows, all embedded in its head. 'Is that your doing?' he asks.

I'm tempted to deny. But what's the point; I'm the only one who could have done it anyway, being the only one here before he showed up.

'Impressive. For a miner's daughter.'

'A miners daughter who needs her sleep.' I feel Cato freeze at the sound of Haymitch voice. Apparently, he's just as startled by it as I am. He releases me, slowly turning over to my mentor with such arrogance only a career would exhibit.

'Ah, I finally got your attention. Good. Now Katniss, over here please.' Haymitch beckons me and I obey eagerly. 'Are you alright?' he informs as soon as I joined him. 'Yeah, I'm fine,' I reply, but he obviously doesn't believe me. What gave me away? Is it my bewildered appearance or the frightened look still depicted in my eyes?

'I think it's best for you to go upstairs now,' he tells me, his eyes back on Cato. I nod, glad I can go. 'Thank you,' I whisper, before I turn my back on them and run towards the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights; the hunger games and all its characters are property of Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

I have a second shadow. His name…Peeta Mellark. Ever since my little encounter with Cato, he never lets me out of his sight. Obviously Haymitch must have told what happened. But then, I don't think his angry outburst referring arrogant bastards and capitol puppets when he came back up after me helped much either. Peeta was already in bed then, but he must have heard something. When Haymitch finally finished his rampage, I was send off to my room as well. Again, I was glad I could go.

Today would be the final day to show myself. The interview with Caesar Flickerman. I've seen it done by so many other tributes before, but still, I'm nervous. I trust Cinna's choice when it comes to the dress. He has an excellent taste, so at least I will look pretty tonight. But I have no idea what I'm going to say. What do you say? Yes, I'm so happy to get slaughtered in approximately twenty-four hours? Or: Well, I'm especially looking forward to using all those killing techniques I have practiced the last couple of days? Wait! How about: I can't wait to smell the blood? No, that just sounds lame. Argh! I groan. What am I going to do?

'Don't worry, you're going to be fine tonight,' Peeta reassures me, laying one last hand on his camouflage project. He doesn't seem to care about the interview. And why would he? He's a natural when it comes to captivating an audience. He did so when we first entered the city. I may be good with a bow, but I've never learned how to obtain the interest of a crowd, let alone charm them. 'What if they don't like me?'

'What's not to like?' His smile makes his eyes twinkle. 'Katniss, I think you underestimate the power you have over people.'

My power over people? I roll my eyes in reply. I know he means well and all, but this is ridiculous. 'Thanks, but I'm not like you. I do not know how to charm a crowd.'

'Really? Because I think you've already done that.'

He's not joking. In fact, he seems rather offended that I am. The smile he had earlier is now gone, leaving only sadness in its place. I immediately feel sorry for my thoughtless words, although I have no idea what I've said wrong. 'I…'

'Just remember my words when you're sitting next to Flickerman. Will you do that for me?'

_Peeta_. While nodding, I tell myself he's only acting this nice because he needs me to be strong. We're allies after all. My doings reflect on him as well. If I shine tonight, he will benefit from it. If not, I bring him down in my fall.

I wonder if we could have been friends in the Seam. I'm sure Prim would have liked him. I can almost picture them together, her milking Lady, while he's painting the dandelions in the field. It makes my mouth curve into a soft smile. With Gale it would be a different story. Being a bakers son, pampered by the easy live of the merchants, doesn't work in your favor when it comes to Gale.

'A penny for your thoughts.'

'I'm thinking of home. Of my little sister. She will be at the meadow now, along with her goat Lady.' My smile widens even more. 'She loves it there. Calls it her little piece of heaven.'

He smiles too. 'Sounds good. You liked it too?'

'More or less. I have to agree it is beautiful there in summer, when the wildflowers are blossoming and the grass has its luscious green appearance. But my real love will always be the forest.' I sigh.

Peeta's staring at me, probably wondering about something himself. He opens his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but subsequently shuts it as he looks away from me. The tender look in his eyes is rapidly being replaced by and irritated one. 'I guess you're fan group has arrived,' he grumbles.

I glance over my shoulder to see what he's talking about. And frown when I recognise the four careers. 'Just ignore them,' I whisper back.'They are probably too full of themselves to notice us anyway.'

Glimmer is the first to greet us. 'Hello Katniss, Peeta. Practicing your survival skills?' The smile she offers us seems so genuine my mouth almost drops. Okay, what just happened? She settles herself beside me, her eyes fixed on Peeta's work. 'Wow, that looks so real. Are you an artist or something?'

'Congratulations with your eleven,' Cloves says sourly when she also joins our table. Her body language is clearly telling me she would rather be somewhere else. A thought she confirms when she glancing over at Cato, who's giving her a appreciative nod. 'Yeah Katniss, well done,' he agrees, acting like nothing happened between us yesterday. I grind my teeth. 'Thanks,' I sneer.

'Cato told us you're a pretty good shooter,' Marvel adds, laying a tender hand on Glitters shoulder. 'We would love to see you in action.'

'Well, wait for the arena,' Peeta says, before I've even opened my mouth. He tosses his pencil onto the table. 'Katniss, would you hand me that towel over there please?'

'Here's your towel,' Cato states while throwing one towards him. Peeta doesn't even bother himself to catch it, completely ignoring the tribute from two. It lands on the ground. I hand him over mine. With one swift stroke, he wipes the paint from his arm. 'Come Katniss. We're leaving.' I let him take my hand.

'Come on, don't act so difficult. We just want to talk.' It is Glimmer; she's laid her hand onto my arm in a silent plea. 'Listen to what we have to say. If you don't like what we have to offer, than feel free to walk.'

'Offer? What could you possibly have to offer?' Peeta asks in disgust.

'An alliance.' We both look over at Cato, who's just standing there, arms crossed. His arrogant eyes are staring right into mine, daring me to say something.

Next to me, I hear Peeta's soft curse. I'm stunned. No, not just stunned. Flabbergasted.

'You…you're offering an alliance?'

'That's right fire girl. When we are dropped into the arena, I want you to join me, Clove, Glimmer and Marve at the Cornucopia. So what do you say? Yes or no?'

'Don't do it Katniss,' Peeta says, trying to pull me away from the others. 'It's only a trap. As soon you've joined them there, they will kill you.'

'Never. A career always sticks to his group until the rest of the tributes have perished. Only then will the alliance disband,' Marvel explains. 'It's the one rule we follow.'

_You'll need an alliance if you want to survive the first day. _

I glance over to Peeta. His blue eyes are warning me not to accept. But its tempting. Whatever my personal feelings towards them, they are extremely strong. We could use them, if only for the first day. 'Al…alright,' I say to Cato, although I'm not quite happy with the idea either. 'But only on one condition. You have to let Peeta join us as well.'

'You see, I told you she would not abandon him,' Clove snaps. 'This has al been a waste of good time.'

At the same time Peeta whispers in my ear. "What the hell are you doing?" He's not at all pleased by my choice.

'Trust me,' I whisper back. 'I know what I'm doing.' Or at least I hope I do.

'Peeta?' I can tell Cato's not happy with this either. 'No. Out of the question. He's of no use to us. Besides…' His hand goes towards his eye. 'I'm still pissed about this.' His prep team had already fixed its blackness though, so I guess he was more referring to his wounded pride then anything else.

His gesture brings a smirk to Peeta's face. 'Why? It suited you so well.'

'Back off Mellark, or do you want another fat lip?'

I shake my head. 'Okay, that settles it. I guess you can forget it then.'

This makes Cato frown. 'What?'

'You've heard me. I said: forget it. I will not join your group.'

An awkward silence follows. Glimmer and Marvel only stare at me like I've suddenly grown three heads instead of one, while Clove only sneers. Cato however looks like he's ready to kill someone. Me for example. Or Peeta. Maybe both. I know I've only made him more angry with my refusal, but I don't have any second thoughts. 'You do realise this was just a one time offer?' he says after a couple of minutes, his tone again hostile.

I nod. 'Yes. And I'm not interested. Come Peeta.' I turn my back on them, ready to leave, when Cato's voice stops me again. Still angry, he sighs. 'Alright then. He's in.'

'Welcome in our team.' Marvel gives us both a punch on the shoulder, smirking from ear to ear. Clove only mutters something unpleasant. I exchange looks with Peeta, very much hoping I haven't made a huge mistake.

* * *

**a/n: Okay, we're finally heading towards something. I realise my first chapters were a bit slow, but I wanted to add at least a bit more interaction between the characters before they're off for the arena. I'm not convinced about my portrayal of Cato and Katniss. Although there was no special tense field between them (he wanted to kill her, but he wanted to kill everybody, so what else is new?) what so ever in the book, it was highly noticeable in the movie (I mean, they've made it very hard for the audience _not_ to notice). Loving it, I've tried to somehow recapture that in my writing, but somehow got lost on the way. **

**To Kalinzar; thank you for my very first review _ever_. It's much appreciated. Hope you'll stick with me throughout the story. I promise, although the story is just slowly forming, it will become much more interesting in later chapters! Stay tuned! Love ye.**

**To everyone else who's reading this: thank you. I never thought I would even get this many hits. Hope you keep enjoying it! Feel free to review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights; the hunger games and all its characters are property of Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

The look Haymitch's giving us the moment we tell him about our alliance with the careers says it all. 'You're kidding right?'

Effie just claps her hands, absolutely thrilled with the news. 'Oh, I can't believe how exiting this all is! My tributes, one of the careers! I've never heard of such alliance before. You two are making me so proud!' She looks over from me to Peeta, her smile now a bit faltering at the lack of interest we show. 'Well, some enthusiasm wouldn't hurt.'

'I thought you didn't believe in alliances?' Haymitch asks, taking another sip of his drink. I'm thankful it isn't liquor this time, just plain water. 'I still do,' I answer. 'But someone told me I would not make it to nightfall if I didn't made one.'

'Touché.' He doesn't smile though. I must say I'm surprised about that. I kind of expected a different reaction from him. 'You're not happy with it,' I state, feeling a bit upset by his disinterest. He doesn't look at me. 'No, on the contrary. Teaming up with the careers is actually one of the smartest moves you can make when it comes to the arena. It's just…' he doesn't finish his sentence, and he doesn't need to. I know he's concerned.

'Well, what are you planning to do then?' Peeta asks me, breaking the silence. 'You said you had a plan,' he explains, when I give him a puzzled look. 'She doesn't have one,' Haymitch answers for me. 'Or do you sweetie?' He's not mocking me. He just seems sad.

I wish I could protest, but Haymitch had nailed it. 'No. I'm sorry Peeta, but I have no plan what so ever. When I agreed with the Careers, it was only because it was too tempting to resist. I just want us to stand a chance when we there, that's all.' Of course I have my doubts. Who can guarantee me that they won't stab us in the back once were at the Cornucopia? Marvel may have said they wouldn't, but I would lie if say I am completely convinced.

I can see he's disappointed by my revelation, but he gives me a warm smile anyway. 'Well, let's hope for the best then. You've asked me to trust you, and I'm not intending to let you down.' He takes my hand in his, as to confirm his words. There it is again, that warm fuzzy feeling that rushes over me the moment his blue eyes stare into mine. I don't know what it means, let alone what to do with it.

'Who wants some apple pie to celebrate?' Effie asks, although nobody is paying attention to her. 'Hmm, doesn't it smell delicious? And it's still warm.'

'No thanks Effie. I rather go to my room now. It will be a busy night, and I still have some things to prepare.' Letting go of my hand, he is about to leave me. 'Would you mind if I come with you?' I ask, grasping his hand once more on an impulse. My request and my action surprises him. 'Katniss, no offence, but at the moment, I just want to be alone, okay?'

'You…You're right. Sorry for asking.' The warm feeling is gone. I've acted like a fool. I turn my back on him, so he will not see the wounded look on my face. I mentally kick myself. Why does his rejection bothers me anyway? Of course he has to prepare for tonight; as a matter of fact, so should I.

'Why don't you stay here with me?' Haymitch asks, offering me a seat with his foot. 'All I have to talk to is her.' He's pointing at Effie. A knife in hand, she's humming the anthem as she slices the little pie into three equal portions. He rolls his eyes. 'Believe me when I say your company is highly appreciated.'

'So, what do you want to talk about,' I begin harshly, taking the seat Haymitch offered. He quirks a brow at my tone, but doesn't question it. 'You. I want you to be careful. I don't know if you can trust those guys.' Guys. He may have used the plural form, but I know he means Cato. 'I hope you understand you were just lucky yesterday? If I hadn't longed for a drink that night, I never would have noticed you were still out, and I never would have gone down to collect you.'

I pout. 'I was fine. He wanted to scare me, that's all. He was just pissed at me because I'd done a better job during my section then he did. All he wanted to know was how I got my eleven. You've said it yourself Haymitch, he just sees me as a threat.'

'When did I ever said that?' Then, it dawns on him. 'Oh, I see.'

I only nod. He sighs as if I'm stupid. 'Sweetheart, he sees _Peeta_ as a threat. You, on the other hand, are what he would call lunch.'

'So, and there's a slice for you … Whipped cream anyone?' Effie smiles, holding a small bowl in front of me. 'It's freshly made.'

'No, you're wrong,' I retort, ignoring her completely. 'He wanted me in his team. Me. Not Peeta. Why would he do that, if not for my archery skills?'

Haymitch reacts with a chuckle. 'Ok, fine, if you don't want to listen, that's up to you. Just remember the boy is bad news. If I were you, I would stay away from him.'

'Well, as my ally, I haven't got much of a choice, now have I?' Then it hits me.

'And bingo,' he says, reading my face. 'See, I knew you would be clever enough to find that one out.'

Effie's pocking my side to get my attention, waving her fork at my untouched pie. 'Go on sweetie, must not let it get cold.'

Needless to say I'm not hungry anymore.

* * *

When my prep teams comes to collect me, I'm more than happy to follow them to my room. While getting my nails polished and my hair done, I ponder on how to survive the coming hours. There was no way I can avoid the careers tonight, so my best chance was to stick to Peeta until we retire for the night. 'Honey, you really have to smile more often. It improves your appearance so much,' Octavia stated; I wasn't even aware of my frown until she mentioned it. 'Let her Vi, she's just saving it for Flickerman,' Flavius answers on my behalf, playfully giving her a soft smack on the cheek with his finger.

They are finished in no time. When they finally give me permission, I take a curious peek into the mirror. My long dark locks of hair have been pulled back and arranged in a common bun at the back of my head. The make-up I'm wearing is not flashy, just enough to highlight my face. I must say I like it.

Next stop is Cinna, who already awaits me with the dress. 'Girl, we going to make you shine tonight,' he promises me. And I do. The dress is really beautiful. First of all, it has the color of fire. My right arm is covered by a long, wide sleeve, while my other arm is exposed. The bodice shows some cleavage, but thankfully not much. A golden string is hanging around my slender hips for decoration. The long, wide skirt encircles me as I whirl myself around to see my reflection in the mirror. I look like a goddess.

'Look at you. Now your truly are a girl on fire. I bet every eye will be on you tonight,' Cinna whispers warmly in my ear as we're standing in front of the mirror, and I cannot help but giggle. O, this is so not me. Right now, I would have given anything for a simple pair of pants and a plain white shirt. But that's not how to impress an audience. And that's my mission for tonight. 'You've outdone yourself this time Cinna,' I compliment him.

We leave my room to join Peeta and Haymitch in the living room; when I spot them, they are in some kind of conversation, but I cannot understand what they're saying. The moment Peeta notices me, however, is priceless. His blue eyes widen in shock as he takes me in, suddenly ignoring his discussion partner completely. Following Peeta's eyes Haymitch also looks up and finds me standing in the living room threshold.

'Wow, look who's making an impression,' he greets me, taking hold of my hands while investigating my appearance. 'Girl, you look amazing. Well done Cinna!' My stylist only nods in approval.

'You're looking very beautiful,' Peeta agrees. 'If they see you like this, the audience will love you for sure.' I'm not sure about that. But I like his compliment. 'Thanks. Looks like Portia didn't do a bad job either.' He smiles at that. 'It's not really my taste, but yeah, it could be worse.' I totally agree. The red and black tuxedo they made him wear looks really great on him.

'Okay, it's time to go downstairs,' Effie announces. 'You're expected at the lobby; from there, they will escort you to the studio. Now, remember what we have rehearsed today. Just give Caeser the answers he needs, but don't open your mouth before he does. Always be polite, even if you don't like the questions. When you sit, sit straight, head high, but not to high; you don't want them think you're arrogant. Laugh at his jokes on cue, but don't exaggerate. And above all, be yourself. ' Then she turns to me. 'Except for you. Oh, and please child, remember to smile! You will not charm them with a frown on your face.'

'Yes mom,' I mock, before she takes of again, anxiously going over the last little details. Cinna shakes his head in amusement. 'Just be strong there. You will manage.' He gives me a kiss on the cheek. 'Hang in there kid,' Haymitch says, before they both take of after Effie.

'Well, shall we then?' Peeta offers me his arm, which I take without questioning. But as we walk towards the elevator doors, he suddenly remembers something. 'Shoot! I've forgotten my notes for tonight. Just wait here for me, I will be right back.'

I sigh as he hurries back in the direction we came from. I push the button to call the elevator, hoping he will be back before it arrives. When he isn't, I decide to go down and wait for him in the lobby instead. All the others were there, so it couldn't hurt, right?

On my way down, I run into some other tributes. On the eleventh floor, the door opens and a little girl in a yellow dress enters; she gives me a quick look before she turns her eyes towards her shoes. I wonder if she's shy, or just hostile towards me. At another stop, a redhead joins us, eying at me as if I were the devil. And then, the two tributes from two enter. When I meet Cato's eyes, I wish I had waited for Peeta.

'Nervous for the show?' I look at the girl in yellow. She smiles to comfort me, her warm brown eyes staring into mine. 'You're the girl on fire right? My name is Rue.'

'Katniss. It's nice to meet you Rue.' I'm still tensed, but manage to smile back. I know Cato's watching us. 'Yes, I'm nervous. Aren't you?' She just shrugs. 'It's not that he's going to bite me; it's only an interview. And with the games coming tomorrow, I guess there's a lot more to be nervous about.'

'Bet your ass there is,' Clove smirks, looking at the girl with cruel eyes. 'You better be quick tomorrow, or you won't make it the first few hours.' She makes a killing gesture, causing Cato to laugh, but the girl doesn't seem impressed. She only shuts up. I look at them with disgust. 'Why did you say that?'

Clove quirks a brow, surprises by my comment. 'Why, it's the truth, isn't it? That's the whole idea of the games; we kill each other.'

I know. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. As I look down on the little girl, practically twelve years of age, I can only hope I'm not the one who has to kill her. On the other hand, imagining Clove taking care of her isn't appealing either. But there is now way I can help her if I want to survive. So I just sigh, feeling awful for her.

When we hit the ground floor, we continue our way to the lobby, were we wait for further instructions. I look around for any other familiar faces. Rue immediately joins a small boy with reddish curls; his mentor, or at least I think he is, is still instructing him for the interview. I cannot help but stare at them.

'He's handsome, isn't he?' A familiar voice asks me. I glance over my shoulder to Glimmer, who's looking straight at the boy and his mentor. 'His name is Finnick Odair. He's mentoring district four.' Ah great, she was talking about the mentor. For a moment, I thought she mentioned the little boy. 'He's a real hottie. A real lady-killer too,' she babbles on, oblivious for my disinterest. 'I heard he has had more that a hundred women this year alone!' And you're eager enough to let yourself add to that list, I think mockingly.

'Well, thank goodness Katniss isn't into redheads,' Cato states, as he lays a firm arm around my waist. 'She's more into blonds.' He's smiling devilishly at me, daring me to deny it, and all I can do is shiver. 'Well, he_ is_ handsome,' I play along, looking at the man as if he were a god; or at least I try. I'm doing a good job too, because, when he looks up and sees my stare, he smiles at me. I blush.

Cato's not happy. 'Well, forget about him. I want to have a talk with you before they start.'

_Peeta, what the heck is keeping you up?_'Can't it wait until after the interviews?' I ask, knowing I would be up in my apartment before he could catch me again. He shakes his head as a no, pulling me with him before I'm able to make any further objections. I'm hopelessly looking for a way out, but there is none. 'Wait, were are we going?' I ask. 'Can't you talk to me over here?'

'No. To much of a crowd. Don't worry. We will be back in time.'

'Cato,' I start again, trying to get away from his grasp. 'I want to stay here and wait for Peeta. I promised I would stay with him tonight.'

'What are you, his babysitter? He will be fine. Marvel and Glimmer will join him the minute he comes down.' He opens a door. 'After you, madam,' he says, pushing me inside. I stumble into the room. Its pretty dark in here, and, as I bump into something hard, stuffed with all kinds of furniture, neatly sealed in plastic. A storage. 'What the hell do you want from me,' I ask, becoming more scared, but also angry. If he thinks he could intimidate me by his actions…

'What the hell do you think?' He switches the lights on, so at least I could face him, then comes towards me. I quickly retreat. 'You know, it's almost a shame I have to kill you. But at least, we could have a little fun at the beginning of the games.'

'I don't think so,' I snap, as my back hits the solid wooden doors of a wardrobe. He smirks. 'Come on, don't be a prude! You don't want to die a virgin, now do you?' He locks me in between his arms, taking any possibility to escape from me. 'That would be a pity.'

'Back of! If you want our alliance, than you better not force me into this,' I bite back with all the disgust I can put into my voice. His smirk only widens. 'Who says I will use force on you?' This takes me by surprise. 'What are you talking about?' I whisper. He just caresses my cheek, shifting a lock of hair that escaped my bun. 'I say that, maybe, you will actually like it when I take you.'

'I would not count on it,' I hiss, as my temper returns. I could not believe it; that arrogant, cocky bastard! My comment makes his eyes twinkle with an evil delight. 'Oh, but I do.' He kisses me. A gentle kiss, not the one I would have expected from him. It's rather nice, I have to admit. When he lets me go, I'm feeling a bit dizzy, having trouble to stand. 'And you know it.' His lips are on my neck now, nibbling it. 'You're looking so beautiful right now. That Cinna guy really knows what looks good on you. Why don't you come to my room after the interview? It will be the only place were we will have some privacy, before we enter the arena.'

'No.' I gasp, trying to ignore the sensation that rushes over me. 'Just…let me…go!' I push him away from me, shocked by his offer, shocked by my own reaction. I should not have these kind of feelings when it comes to Cato. The boy disgusts me, right?

He has me before I can make a step. 'Don't worry, I will not have you yet. But you will come to my room tonight.' This was definitely a command. 'I thought you would not force me?' We eye at each other coolly. 'Just be there,' he says, before he leaves the room.

When I enter the lobby again, Peeta is right with me. 'Were were you?' he asked, not all to friendly. 'I thought you would wait for me.'

I want to answer, but before I can even open my mouth, we hear a loud crack as a microphone is switched on. 'Dear tributes, the interviews are about to start. We would like you to form a line before the red door on your left, tributes from district one first. We hope you will enjoy our host, Caeser Flickerman, and wish you all good luck.'

* * *

**a/n: sorry for uploading a little late this time, but I had some busy days, and my beta-reader had to read it first for any grammar mistakes, so I couldn't do it earlier. But this chapter is at least longer then the previous ones. **

**to Aquarius4; thank you for your nice reviews! They are very much appreciated. Hope you will like this chapter too. I know Katniss hasn't really a warm personality, but I will try to warm her up a little, especially when it comes to Peeta. **

**to mixdgrl1979; I'm glad to know you like my story enough to see it continue. There will be more chapters coming. I already have some ideas for the arena, so I hope I can publish them sometime this week. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights; the hunger games and all its characters are property of Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Still twelve hours to go, and a good show to perform. I gulp, standing next to Peeta while we wait silently for our turn. Above the red door is a big screen, which allows us to glance upon the performance of the other tributes. First to go is Glimmer. Then Marvel. Clove. When it is Cato's turn, I wish with all my heart that he trips, making a fool out of himself before whole of Panam. Of course, he doesn't.

'It's an honor to represent my district,' I hear him answer in his own cocky way when Caesar asks him about his feelings being a tribute. I hear the audience clap in appreciation; hear them laugh when Caeser makes a funny remark. But it's when Caeser points out to Cato: 'You're a fighter!' I'm really feeling nauseous. Cato just smiles. 'Well, what can I say? I'm prepared, vicious… I'm ready to go.' Yes, I believe that. Again, I eye at the girl from eleven, standing only a feet away from me.

The tributes from 3 come and go. I see the boy from four. He looks adorable with his curly hair, his round shaped eyes. When Caeser asks him about his favourite hunger games victor, he proudly answers: 'My mentor of course,' and the whole audience is in awe. The girl from six acts very shy, even though Caeser tries everything to make her feel more comfortable. She hardly answers beside a yes or no. Rue is more talkative. She quickly wins the crowd over with her smiles, answering every question with an intelligence you would not expect from someone that young.

When it is finally my turn, Peeta gives me a comfortable squeeze. 'Remember what I've said,' he says softly, and I nod. When I enter the stage, and Caeser takes my hand, I try to relax. 'Katniss, welcome, welcome. Please, take a seat.' I do as told, mechanically. Throughout the interview, I perform my part as the good little puppet they all want me to be. I listen to his questions carefully, answering them with all the charm I possess…. And I smile. I smile like an idiot. When I show them the power of my dress, the crowd becomes ecstatic. 'Well, give me a warm applause for district number twelve, Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire!'

I flee from the stage, knowing I did my best, but somehow questioning it would be enough. They bring me to the other tributes, waiting for the final act. 'I'm so jealous about your dress,' Glimmer greets me, not at all amused by my performance. 'My crappy prep team could only come up with this…I look like candy floss! '

'You mean you look very attractive, just like candy,' Marvel says, grabbing her from behind. She giggles when he nibbles her earlobe. 'Knock it off Marve.'

I just pretend I'm not there. I want to talk to Haymitch, Effie, someone…as long he or she is not one of the careers. I'm also feeling a headache slowly forming behind my eyebrows.

'Hey, it's Peeta's turn,' Clove says, not at all paying attention to the two careers. Her eyes focus on the screen, as Peeta walks onto the stage. I take a look at the screen as well.

He's just as relaxed as always, joking along with Caeser when they talk about the capitol, the food, the unfamiliar habits they have here… He's really shining out there. 'I have to admit, he knows how to handle people,' Clove mutters, feeling the effects of his charm too.

'Hey Katniss, good performance you gave back there,' Cato says, suddenly standing right next to me. I bite my lip, ordering myself not to flinch. 'Thanks,' I retort. Clove glances at that, probably wondering what's going on. If so, she doesn't say anything about it.

I keep my eyes on Peeta, chattering with Caesar. 'Look at you, a handsome looking boy like yourself… surely there has to be someone special back home.' Peeta hesitates. I tense. I really don't want to hear this, and yet, I'm curious. 'Well…' he begins, not really knowing how to bring this to the audience, 'there is this one girl I had a crush on like forever.' My heart misses a beat. 'But I don't think she ever recognised me before the reaping.' Who the hell was he referring to? I couldn't remember I ever saw him with a girl before…

'Bet he will cry?' Clove sneers to Cato. He doesn't laugh though. On screen, Caeser continues: 'Oh, I'm sure that, if you win the games, she will have no choice but to notice you.' This causes Peeta to smile, but it is a gloomy one. 'I'm afraid that will not do…not in my case at least.' I frown, leaning even closer towards the screen. 'Cause she is here with me.'

My eyes widen when realisation sinks in. _O no._ At the same time, Clove, Cato, and all the others present in the room, glare at me as if they expect me to instantly declare my love too. In the distance I hear Rue giggle. And all I wish for is a hole to disappear in. 'Well, I think Loverboy has done it this time,' Clove says. 'Why Katniss, you're blushing…are you by any chance moved by his words? That's so sweet. Never noticed he looks at you that way?' she mocks.

'She can be quite oblivious,' Marvel states, looking over at Cato. He is not amused. 'Come,' he tells me, taking hold of my hand. I jerk myself loose. 'No. They haven't played the anthem yet,' I state, pulling my arm back. Just then, Peeta walks into the room. I immediately run up to him, before Cato can stop me.

'You and me, private.' I take him by the arm, dragging him along with me. In his surprise, he has no choice but to follow. 'You better have a good reason for this,' I hiss, keeping my voice down for any eavesdroppers. 'Was it Haymitch? Did he tell you to do this?'

'Katniss, slow down. What are you talking about?' He's becoming angry too. 'Will you just stop for a second?' I obey, only to look over to him with a furious glare. 'Don't tell me you were sincere when you told Caeser you're in love with me. So, what kind of game are you and Haymitch playing, huh? Is it to make me look weak or something? Is that it?'

He grits his teeth. 'That's not fair Katniss. You want me to trust you, but you don't have any trust in me? This afternoon, you said you didn't have a plan. Well, I and Haymitch did however. So excuse me if I offended you in any way.'

'That's your plan? Making up some stupid love story?' I whisper. 'What good will that do to us? Even a fool can see that it's just a lie. No one will buy it.'

'Yes, because you're scorning at me!' he hisses back. It surprises me. I never saw him this angry at me before. He sighs, trying to retain his temper. 'Look, I know I should have told you. But I don't deserve this treatment.'

'Maybe' I say, this time a bit less bitchy. I'm still pissed though.

'I don't understand why you're getting so upset. I mean…I've done nothing wrong really. Why would you care if people saw us as a coup-?' He cuts off his sentence. 'Oh I see. You're anxious about what the people back home will say about this.'

Gale. I hadn't even thought about him yet. Nor Prim. But he is right; I didn't like the idea of them thinking I had something with Peeta. ´You shouldn't have done this. But the damage is already done I guess. So, how did you and Haymitch picture this?'

´He told me that, if we play this card well, he would have a story to sell to the sponsors. After all, this is the capitol… they just love this kind of drama. You saw their reaction just now, when I told Caeser this…lie. And you know what he says about sponsors.'

'Having sponsors will mean the difference between life or death in the arena,' I quote Haymitch sourly. 'Oh, this will better work, or I'll swear, after they've pulled me out of that arena by hovercraft, I will haunt him down till he becomes completely insane! ´

Suddenly, the anthem begins to play, our cue to head back to the stage. Peeta holds out his hand, not saying another word, and I just take it, not speaking either.

'Ladies and gentleman, I give you our tributes for this years hunger games! You've heard their tales, their dreams, their secrets…Now give them a warm applause, for tomorrow these fine lads and ladies will enter the arena to fight for the honor of their districts!'

The reaction of the crowd is overwhelming. The cheers, the clapping, the way they chant our names….knowing only one of us will actually return. It's so easy to cheer, so easy to enjoy it all, when your children are not involved. I hate them. I hate them all. _Oh little duck. I'm just so glad you're not here._ And I smile. Effie must be proud.

* * *

It's over. The final cards have been played, and now, all we can do is hope for the best when we enter the last stage of hell. The arena. I don't want to think about it. So I just turn to Peeta again. 'Come, we better get going. I want to talk to that root of all evil.'

He smirks, now that he has calmed down a bit. 'I think he would love that nickname. Look, I'm sorry if this is making you feel uncomfortable. It was not my intention to hurt you.´

But I'm not angry at him. Not really. I just don't like to be toyed with, and the fact Haymitch hadn't mentioned this plan to me before only makes it worse. He had the time for it. But instead, he was just warning me about Cato. Cato! I totally forgot about him. 'O shit.'

'What? What's wrong?' Peeta asks, not understanding the sudden change in my attitude. I gulp. 'I think we might have a new problem.' I see him, his blue eyes set on me with a dangerous glare. My hold on Peeta's arm tightens right away. 'And I think we better make a run for the exit.'

Following my line of sight, Peeta notice him too. He tenses up. 'Has something else happened between you two?' he asks, immediately realising this has to be the case. I nod. 'He has asked me to accompany him to his floor tonight.'

'And you refused him, right?'

'Of course I did!'

'Good. For a minute there, I thought you would tell me otherwise.' He's tone is so serious, I feel assaulted. 'Come, Haymitch is probably waiting for us, anyway.'

He's leading me towards the elevators. We enter, but before the doors could close themselves behind us, Cato jumps in. 'Way to go Mellark. For a moment there, you fooled us all with you little love story,' he mocks, pushing the two button. I order myself to keep my eyes in front of me. 'Who says it's a story?' I murmur.

Cato isn't impressed though. 'Please. If you two really had a fling for each other, you never would have reacted the way you did. So cut the crap, will you.' He turns to Peeta, leaning over to him in a confidential way. 'She kissed me you know.'

'I did not!' I cry out. Crap, what is it with this guy? Why does he always has to act like such a jerk?

Peeta only shrugs, acting just as relaxed as always and not at all offended. At least, he was trying to. 'Well, what can I say? Congratulations?' The elevator stops, the doors are opening again. 'Oh, I think that's your cue to go now. Till tomorrow than.'

Cato doesn't respond to that, just looks at me. 'Well, are you coming?'

'I think not,' I hiss back, taking a step closer towards Peeta. 'See you tomorrow at the games.'

Cato narrows his eyes, not amused. 'Katniss, Katniss…'A sigh escapes his lips. And just like that, he grabs my arm and throws me forward, out of the elevator.

I cry out, tumbling towards white marble floor, my landing is not exactly flattering but at the moment that was the last thing I was concerned with. I hear Peeta curse as he tries to reach for me, but Cato just pushes him back in again. 'Just go back to twelve Mellark. She will join you later.' Before the doors close again, I see the startled eyes of the tributes of eight, nine and ten. They were all witnessing. And nobody helped.

'You really had to dare me, didn't you?' He offers me his hand. I spit at him. 'Don't speak to me,' I hiss, getting onto my feet without his help. Not an easy job with so much cloth tangled around me. Damn, that stupid dress! 'Okay, suit yourself then.' He just stands and watch. I cannot help but show him a bit of my legs as I pull the skirt from under me.

'What the hell? What is she doing here?' I hear Clove, watching us from the living room. Apparently she had already left the lobby before we did. 'You know other tributes are not allowed here.'

'Don't you worry, I'm already going,' I say, heading straight for the elevator again. He holds me back before I can push the call button. 'Katniss here will be my guest of honor for tonight. Got a problem with that?' In other words; deal with it.

She only smirks. 'Why should I? As long the two of you don't keep me up. Remember, the walls are really not that thick here. So keep it down a bit, will you?'

That's it? That's all the help I get? O, she really must hate me. 'Why don't you keep each other company?' I suggest, making another attempt for freedom. His grin only widens. 'What do you think Clove? Would you like a threesome?'

'With her? Thanks for the offer, but I don't think so,' the other girl mocks, before taking the remote in hand, ignoring us again. He just sighs, not at all disappointed though. 'To bad. I guess it will only be just you and me than. Come.' While she is zapping, Cato's dragging me to what I fear is his bedroom. 'Let go,' I scream, as I begin to struggle.

'Why are you making such a deal of it? It's just sex,' he says laughingly. I totally disagree. 'You better let go of me, or else!' We both know its an empty threat. 'Or else? You send Loverboy after me? What is it between you and him anyway?'

He shoves me into the room. I keep telling myself not to panic, but it's not working. I'm trapped. I tremble as I back up, away from him, but also keeping my distance from the bed. 'Don't be so shy. I'm not going to hurt you,' he smirks, following my every move. I feel nauseous again. _I'm prepared, vicious… I'm ready to go._ 'Please, don't do this. Just let me go to my floor.'

'And miss all the fun? Don't be ridiculous.' He snatches me ; his arms clamping around met like an iron band. I feel powerless, just like earlier in the storage room. I close my eyes when his lips are on mine, kissing me with more force this time. 'You're the girl on fire right? Show me some of your heat,' he murmurs to my lips. When I feel his tongue, I shiver in disgust. He noticed, because suddenly, he's all nice and tender again. 'Sht. Don't worry, I will not bite. I just want to kiss you.'

'No! If our alliance means I have to sleep with you, then you can forget it. I won't do it.'

He just laughs. 'Oh, get over it. This has nothing to do with our alliance.' He forces another kiss on me. I feel his hands; one is on my breast while the other lingers around my bottom. Where was Peeta? Or Haymitch? They would come for me right? 'Stop!' I whimper, desperately trying to shove him away.

'Cato?'

We both look up when Clove enters the room. In her hands she's holding two cups. Her face is emotionless when she offers them to us. 'With the complements of Brutus,' she adds sourly. I see their mentor, standing at the doorpost. And besides him, Effie. The last person I'd expect to come to my rescue.

'Katniss, what's the meaning of this? First Peeta, and now this boy? Have you no shame?' She storms into the room, poking her finger towards Cato. 'And you, sir, have no manners! Taking advantage of such a weak girl.'

'She was nagging the minute she arrived,' Brutus explains to us. So that's why he looked so pissed. 'Well, take the damn brod and get out of here. Cato, let her go.'

I can't believe my luck. Cato apparently neither. 'But…'

'No buts Cato. Just do as your told,' Brutus orders, already retreating from the room. Effie takes me by the arm. 'Teenagers,' she hisses at Cato, not at all amused. He just squint. 'I'll see you tomorrow at the Cornucopia,' he whispers to me, before she drags me away. 'Maybe then we will have some quality time.'

When we're in the elevator, Effie just hugs me, all her anger gone. 'Peeta told me everything when he came up. I went straight away.'

'Why didn't he come?' I ask while I sob. She hushes me. 'He would have, but Haymitch forbade him. Oh, you should have seen him, he was so furious.'

When I step onto the twelve floor, the first thing I see is Peetas pale face. He runs up to me, taking me into his arms. 'Thank goodness you're alright,' he whispers in my hair. I only hug him back.

* * *

It's late already. I know I should probably get some sleep right now, but I just cant. So I go to the living room, only to see Peeta, sitting on the couch. As he hears me approach, he looks up. 'Couldn't sleep either huh? Still thinking about what happened?'

'I'm just glad it didn't happen,' I say, taking the seat next to him. 'Thank you for sending Effie after me. Especially after my previous behaviour. I wasn't very nice to you.'

'Forget it, its fine.' He sighs. 'Well, so we are on our own again.'

'What do you mean?' I ask.

'I don't think Cato wants you in their team anymore. Not now you stood him up twice. I must say I'm not actually heart-broken about it though. I never liked the idea anyway.'

I frown. 'What was not to like? If we are with the careers, at least we would have weapons.' I look at my toes. 'Besides, he said it didn't matter, so I guess…'

The sharp look he's given me tells me I better shut up. 'Honestly Katniss, you're not going through with this are you? He almost raped you! Twice! Who knows what he will try in the arena. Are you some kind of masochist or something? Are you so keen on being a sitting duck?'

After a moment of silence I answer. 'I will have the bow. Al least then I will be able to defend myself. Look, I don't like it either, but…'

He cuts me off. 'Unbelievable.' Without another word, he stands up. I follow his example. 'Peeta…' I begin, but he only shoves me aside. 'Alright, have it your way than. But tomorrow, I will not join you at the Cornucopia.'

I stare at him, knowing what he's going to say. Don't, my eyes beg. He doesn't listen. 'I'll break the alliance. You will be on your own with the careers.'

* * *

**a/n; Okay, this chapter was a real pain to write, but for now, I'm just glad I'm done. **

**To Aquarius4; in the end, it was not Peeta who came to the rescue, but yes, Katniss is saved once more. Only question: for how long, as she has to face the arena on her own now (or at least, without Peeta). Thanks for reviewing again; like always, its very much appreciated. **

**To lovelifegymnastics; my problem with Peeta and Cato is that I like them both. Peeta is a bit of a nerd in comparison with Cato of course, being goody and all, but that also has its charm. That's why Cato is so brilliant to work with; for me, he is just the opposite of Peeta. **

**To Kalinzar; well, glad you liked it. Next stop; the arena!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights; the hunger games and all its characters are property of Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

_I'll break the alliance. You will be on your own with the careers._ I remember his last words, spoken to me in anger. He didn't want to hear any more of it, so he just went straight to his room after that. I hadn't seen him this morning either; apparently he had decided to avoid me the rest of our stay. If there had only been a way to persuade him. But it's to late now. For they have just announced the 74th hunger games.

So here I am, standing into an open meadow with twenty-three other tributes, all in a circle around the Cornucopia. We eye nervously at each other. Some, like Clove, are getting themselves ready for the approaching sprint, others are just lost in their fear for the upcoming slaughter. There's still 60 seconds left on the clock. I'm searching for Peeta. He's standing at the other end of the Cornucopia. I try to make eye contact, hoping for a comforting smile, but he just looks away the minute our eyes meet. I feel a pang of distress. So this is how the game will be. Just me, Cato, Glimmer, Marvel and Clove. No Peeta.

Well, I better make myself useful than. When I take a look at the Cornucopia, I see all kinds of weaponry, laying around the big metal horn. I'm still hoping for a bow, but if there isn't one, a knife or spear would do just as well for the time being. I could always try to make a slingshot afterwards; there are enough hardwood trees surrounding us, so it shouldn't be a problem. Suddenly my eyes are locked on a quiver. And then I see it, displayed against a container right in front of me, only a thousand feet away. My heart skips a beat. One of the capitols bows.

'Ten…' The voice of Claudius Templesmith suddenly reverberates over the meadow, beginning with the final countdown. I try to focus. At least now I know what my goal will be. As soon the countdown stops, I'll have to run like hell to collect my weapon.

'Nine…' A few feet away from me, Clove tenses, her eyes focused on the Cornucopia in the centre. Besides her are the boy from ten and the girl from seven.

'Eight…' Cato is at my other side. When he catches me staring, he nods, offering me a dangerous looking smirk.

'Seven…' I once more try to make eye contact with Peeta. This time, he looks straight back at me. The dread I feel is reflected in his eyes.

'Six…' He looks away again before I can form a silenced 'please don't' with my mouth.

'Five…' I hear someone sob. The shy girl from six is crying, as I see tears running all over her pale cheeks.

'Four…' I force myself to look at the bow again. I have to focus.

'Three…' _Run straight to the Cornucopia._

'Two….' _Don't show any mercy._

'One…' _Take the bow first. _

I hear the signal. And the world becomes one big chaos. Without hesitation, I jump forward, running as fast as I can. A tribute from five is already on my tail, but I'm more worried when I see the girl from seven heading for the bow also. She's almost there, when Cato violently bashes into her, causing her to fall face first. I'll have to jump over their struggling bodies as she tries to free herself from him. I quickly take the bow in hand, at the same time pulling an arrow from the quiver on the ground. I turn with the arrow already on my bow, ready to fire. When I do, I hit the guy from five straight in his head.

'Wow, you really are a good shooter. Nice to know,' Clove marks while collecting her knifes. Glimmer is also present, quickly looking trough the stash of supplies for a weapon she could use. 'Here,' Marvel shouts, throwing a scabbard containing a short sword towards Cato. He catches it with ease. He has already killed the girl from seven; she's laying numb on the grass, her glassy eyes staring at the sky. 'Were is Loverboy?' he shouts at me, quickly unsheathing the blade. I just shake my head. I can only hope he doesn't hear the little tremor in my voice when I answer. 'He isn't going to joining us.' But he is already too busy slaughtering another tribute to notice me.

I retreat further into the Cornucopia; with only my bow, it's better to stay out of the line of battle and keep my back covered. I shoot a boy who is running towards me with a falx, aiming for his heart so at least it would be a clean kill. I refuse to think of him as anything human, blocking myself from the revulsion I feel as the result of my actions. Clove, Cato, Glimmer and Marvel kill everyone they can get their hands on, laughing like madmen over the distress of others. Soon, the field is filled with bodies, some dead, some just badly injured.

I suddenly hear something at my left. Quickly I turn. I'm about to release another arrow, when I see its a little boy, hiding behind one of the containers. How did he get here?

The redhead looks at me with terrified sea green eyes, convinced I'm about to kill him. Then I recognise him as the boy from four. For a moment I keep my aim, and he closes his eyes, readying himself for the inevitable. With a sigh I lower my bow; killing in defence is one thing, but I cannot bring myself to end the life of this trembling creature.

I take a look outside. Cato and the others are still busy. 'Run,' I hiss. 'Before they see you. Try reaching the trees. You will be save there.'

His eyes flicker open. He looks up at me in surprise. 'You…you aren't going to kill me than?' he asks, his young voice not much more then a whisper. As I nod, he begins to crawl out of his hiding place, still a bit doubtful if he should trust me or not. 'I promise. Now run. Go!'

He nods promptly, about to take my advice. But then I hear the others, and I stop him before he can get into their line of sight. 'Shit.' I fling the bow over my shoulder as I push him back into the Cornucopia, shielding him with my own body. 'Hide. They are coming.'

'Wow, was that something,' Cato says almost cheerful when he enters the Cornucopia, looking over his shoulder at the results of their massacre. I notice he is covered in blood. 'Yes,' I endorse, still hoping he would not notice the boy from four. 'I guess it's over?'

He only nods, still panting from the recent battle events. 'Yeah. We've got ten of them. The rest is probably gone by now.' I don't want to hear. I just pray they didn't get Peeta. My face must have shown my thoughts.

'Relax, I didn't get my hands on him. Yet,' he adds, squinting at me.

I have to get Cato away from here, so the boy would at least have a change. So I do the only thing I can think of; I walk towards him and force myself to lay my arm around his sweaty, bloodstained torso. 'Come on,' I say, as I try to guide him away. 'Let us join the others.'

He just grabs me, pressing me against his body. He kisses me rough on the lips. I answer his kiss just to humour him. 'So Loverboy stood you up then,' he mummers at my lips. 'Not that you hear me complain.' He explores my mouth now, taking advantage of my cooperation. I break the kiss. 'I think we should better wait for this till we camp, don't you agree?' I say, wanting to end this. 'Besides, after all this killing, it somehow seems inappropriate.'

The cocky smile is back on his face again. 'I see, the prude has returned. Too bad though, but I guess your right. But tonight you wont get away so easily.' One last kiss, then he releases me, taking my hand so he could drag me along with him to the field. I don't mind. At least the boy will be save.

But as we start to walk away, we hear a sudden noise from within. I glance back in horror, seeing the boy on the ground; apparently, he must have stumbled in his haste to run for freedom. Cato sees him too. 'Well, what have we here?' he enquires, letting go of my hand immediately. 'A stowaway? How nice.'

The boy whimpers at that, hastily trying to get on his feet again. 'Please…don't hurt me,' he begs Cato, looking at me for some support. 'Please…Please!'

Cato doesn't respond to the pleading; he just takes his weapon back in hand, ready to attack, when I jump between them. 'No. Please, let him go. He is no threat to us. Let others do the dirty job.'

He sneers, not impressed. 'Come on Katniss. He has to die anyway. Why not end his suffering right now? At least this will save us the time to hunt him down.' He's about to shove me away, but I cling onto him. 'Don't,' I whisper. 'Let him go.'

His smile disappears. 'You're out of your mind. Are you telling me you're serious about this?' He gestures in disgust at the boy, who is too frightened to even think about running away. 'Look at him. He's pathetic. I say we kill him, right here, right now. Got that?'

'Guys, the hovercraft are already collecting the bodies…hey, what's going on?' Clove asks, before she discovers the boy too. 'Ah, I see. Fresh meat.' Before I can even stop her, she grabs the boy by his arm, hauling him into the open. 'See what we have found,' she calls to Glimmer and Marvel, throwing the unfortunate boy before their feet.

'Ah, how cute.' Glimmer states, a cruel smile around her mouth as she is getting her dagger ready. 'Do you think he will scream?' she sneers.

'Come on boy, don't be afraid. We will not hurt you,' Clove purrs, pulling a knife out of her jacket. 'We will only cut you open.' They are closing the boy in. I have to force myself not to intervene.

'No!' Cato suddenly yells, when Clove is about to jump the boy. She looks up, frowning. 'What Cato?' she retorts, not at the least impressed by his tone. Then she smiles. 'Do you want to do the honor?'

He doesn't responds, only grabs me by the arm. I had turned my back on the others before, not wanting to witness them killing the youth. Now, he forces me to look at them again. 'No,' he says, smirking. 'She will.'

'No,' I whisper, desperately fighting against my own tears. 'I can't.'

'Oh yes, you can.' I suddenly feel the blade of his sword against my back. 'Just do it!'

Reluctantly, I take my bow as told, putting an arrow onto it. I take a deep breath and aim. My hands are shaking. I wonder if I could kill the boy, even if I want to. He looks up at me. This time, there is no fear in his eyes. Just acceptance. I'm about to fire, when we suddenly hear someone whistle in the distance.

'What was that?' Marvel says, alarmed by the noise. 'Who cares?' remarks Glimmer. 'What are you waiting for Katniss. Kill that boy already! If you don't…' She makes a step forward, towards him, ready to do it herself.

Though I feel his blade, I notice Cato is not focused on me anymore; he's searching for the source of the whistle with his eyes. I make up my mind. _I am sorry little duck, but it seems I have to break that promise now._

Quickly, I distance myself from him, before he could use that sword on me. It takes him by surprise, and he tries to correct his mistake, but I'm already with the boy before he can counter my action. 'No.' I pull the redhead behind me. 'If you want him, you have to face me first.'

'Don't be so pathetic,' Clove notes, getting wearily of my resistance. 'Look, if you don't have the guts to kill that boy, then at least let us do it! If you want to cry over him, well, that's fine by us. Just….move aside!'

'Thomas!' A girl screams, her outcry muffled by the forest. I feel the boy behind me tense.

'Enough talking, I say we kill the boy and her. She's useless if she's going to act like this.' I look at Marvel, spear ready in hand. I have no choice. I shoot. I hear Glimmer scream in horror as I hit Marvel right in the belly, causing him to fall down.

'Traitor!' I feel Cloves knife as it rushes aside my face, missing me by an inch. 'Go!' I scream, and the boy runs towards the forest. I sprint behind him, fuelled by the angry outcries behind me. 'We're going to kill you,' Glimmer screams in pain and anger. 'If I lay my hand on you, you wish you'd never been born!'

I hear Cato and Clove pursue as well. My panic is giving me just enough energy to run harder than I ever did in my live. But when we hit the border of the forest, we only have a little advantage on them. My eyes are scanning my surroundings for a place to hide, knowing we cannot outrun them. Then I hear the girls voice again. ´Pst. Over here. Quickly.´

I look above me, seeing the girl from eleven. I don't think, just act. ´Climb,´ I order the boy, helping him to the first branch, then reaching for it myself. As I climb up, I hear the others near. By the time they reach us, we're already sitting high above their heads.

'Shit, we've lost them!' Glimmer curses, looking around for a glimpse of us. She turns angrily towards Cato. 'It's all your fault. If you hadn't tripped-'

'O shut up. It's not like we'll never going to find them. Trust me, that bitch is dead before nightfall,' Cato barks back at her.

We all keep quiet, praying none of them will be so wise to look up at us. When they finally leave , we relax. We're save. For now.

* * *

**a/n: the first time I saw the movie, I really felt sorry for that kid from four, so I decided to let him live this time. Also, I could not imagine Katniss killing others if it's not for self-defence. So it's no Peeta, no Careers, and two twelve year olds to look after…She's not doing well, now is she?**

**to lovelifegymnastics: okay, I know you were looking forward to see her with the careers, but I just could not let her stay with them. Don't worry though, I'm sure she will encounter them soon enough again. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights; the hunger games and all its characters are property of Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

We're sitting there for what seems a long time, none of us daring to speak in case one of the careers is still nearby. Rue is watching me, not wanting to talk, but not really comfortable with the silence either. In the end, it's the boy who alters the silence. 'Thank you for saving me from them.' I just nod.

'Why did you do it?' Rue asks suspiciously, not really trusting my motives. 'I thought you were such good friends with the Careers. What happened?'

To be honest, I don't know. I must have gone mad I think. Because with the stunt I just pulled, I've really brought myself into a lot of trouble. Now the careers will not only come for my live. They will also make sure to prolong my suffering before I die. I attacked Marvel; it would surprise me if he were to survive, especially after that injury I inflicted on him. But i could not let them kill the boy. And at least I've gotten rid of Cato.

'I just don't like killing innocent children.'

She seems satisfied with that. For now. 'Alright.' She shifts her gaze to the ground below. 'I think we better get going, before one of them comes back,' she says to the redhead, as she begins to climb down again. He follows her lead without questioning. Once her feet hit the ground, she stops and gazes up at me. I haven't moved an inch yet. 'Don't you want to come with us?'

'Were do you want to go then?'

She points towards the east. 'To the river. I think that's our best option. We need water if we want to survive. And water attracts game as well. You have a bow…maybe you could hunt?'

Smart girl. I must say, I'm impressed. There is just one thing. 'The river will also attract other tributes,' I state, letting myself fall onto the ground next to her when I've reached the last branch of the tree. She nods. 'I know. But it's better then staying here and waiting. We'll have to go there eventually, so why not now?'

'I guess you're right.' I brush the dirt off my pants before I turn towards the indicated direction. 'Are you certain that's the way to the river?'

She's about to answer me when we hear the cannon. We tense as we listen to that awful sound, all three of us knowing what it implicates. I can only wonder who's life has ended this time. Maybe it was Marvels. I haven't heard his cannon yet.

'We'll soon find out,' Rue says, before she turns her back at me. I hear the boy inhale sharply when I follow her. 'Oh, you're hurt.' He's pointing at my upper arm. I hadn't realised I was hit. I inspect the wound; although there is blood, it is only a shallow cut. It doesn't even hurt. 'Must have happened when we were running from the careers,' he says a bit timidly. I shrug. 'Probably. Come, we better hurry up before we lose track of Rue.'

Dusk has already made its entry when we arrive at the riverbank. We're thirsty, but we have to make a quick safety check to be sure there are no other tributes camping in the area, before we can refresh ourselves. We're lucky today. Still I wonder how long we'll manage before one of them takes us down.

After I drank from the clear water the river has to offer, I take care of the scratch on my arm after a second observation. It is really not that big of a deal, but like any open wound, it could get infected. So I wash it thoroughly, hoping it will be sufficient to prevent any infection.

'Look what I've got.' It's the boy from four, caring two dead fish in his hands when he approaches me. They are not big, but they're good enough to serve as dinner. 'Guess we won't go hungry tonight,' he grins, and I cannot help but smile myself. 'Were did you get them? Don't tell me you caught them with your bare hands.'

'Hey, I'm from district four, remember? Fish trade? My father learned me all kinds of tricks when it comes to fishing,' he boast. Then his voice gets a serious tone. 'Thanks again for you help. If it wasn't for you I would have been a goner. My name is Thomas by the way. Thomas Obrin.'

'Katniss Everdeen. I'm from district twelve.'

He smiles a bit shyly, not looking up from his work. 'No need to introduce yourself, I know who you are. You and your district partner made quite an entrance at the parade. Very nice outfits. I wish my stylist had been that brilliant.' He takes a knife he probably snatched from the Cornucopia out of his pocket, and starts to clean the fish with experienced hands.

'Were is Rue?' I ask, suddenly realising it is just the two of us sitting here. He shrugs. 'Probably picking some berries or something. She said she would look for something eatable. Don't worry,' he adds, guessing my thoughts. 'She will be careful. Rue is very smart you know.'

When Rue returns, she has two hands full of berries. We eat them together with the fish. Then we help each other climb up into a large tree with thick branches. With the sun away, and no fire to warm us, it's rapidly getting cold. 'I would kill for some blankets,' I hear Thomas whisper. To compromise the lack of any other source of heat, Rue lays a hand around his shivering shoulders, pulling him close to herself. 'Shall I start a fire?' Thomas offers after a while. I shake my head. 'Better not. It will only attract unwanted guests.'

Hours seems to pass before we hear the anthem play. We gaze at the sky to register the fallen ones. The first one they show is Marvel. So he is dead after all. Next in line is the girl from three, the girl from four, the boy from five, the girl from six, the girl from seven…When they've showed the last fallen tribute and the sky turns back to normal, I can only sigh from relief, although I don't now exactly why. I shouldn't care if he's alive or not.

'So, your district partner still lives,' Rue conclude softly. I only nod. That's all. I don't want to talk about Peeta.

* * *

I'm back at the Cornucopia. This time without a bow, or any other weapon for that matters. But I'm not alone. I search desperately for a way out as the careers are closing in on me. 'Were are you going fire girl?' Cato sneers, as his arms reaches out for me. They are covered in blood. I take a step back, hurried by my upcoming fear. My back bashes into another wall of muscles. 'You've killed me,' Marvel hisses with reproachful eyes, pulling the arrow out of his bleeding stomach with one hand while catching my arm with his other. 'You've broke the one rule.'

'I'm sorry,' I stutter, backing away from him as well. What's going on? Were are Thomas and Rue? Have they killed them? Then I see the girl on the ground. First I think it's the girl from seven, only, she isn't. It's Prim. Staring at me with glassy eyes. 'No!' I scream.

I want to run to her, but Clove is faster. She tackles me before I can reach my little sister. 'Were is your loverboy now?' she purrs demonically as she towers above me. The sharp point of her knife is everywhere, cutting trough skin and muscle without mercy. 'This is what we do to traitors!' I hear them all laugh as I scream in agonising pain. My face, my body…everything suddenly seems to burn. The foul smell of smoke enters my nostrils. 'Wake up,' I hear dead Prim screaming. 'Katniss, wake up!'

I do as I'm told, only to see my nightmare has taken on a new en even more frightening form. Behind a screaming Rue, who's desperately trying to wake me, I see flames. The forest is on fire!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights; the hunger games and all its characters are property of Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

'No,' I moan, as I take in my fiery surroundings for just a split second. So this is what hell must look like. Seeing I'm awake now, Rue quickly takes my hand into her own, forcing me to move. 'Come on Katniss, no time to lose. It will be here any minute.' Thomas is already on the ground, dancing on his feet impatiently for us to come down and join him. 'What's taking you guys so long? We have to get to the river, now!' He shouts up at us in panic, his voice dimmed by the hum of the consuming flames. He coughs as his lungs fill themselves with the thick black smoke that's surounding us, making it almost unbearable to breathe.

His outcry rouses me from my current state of paralysing fear. Not wasting another precious minute I secure my bow and quiver with shaky hands and begin to scramble after Rue, who has already started her decent and is now halfway down the tree. When I get close to the bottom I plunge onto the soft pile of leaves that covers the ground below me. As we turn our backs to escape the approaching inferno, the tree I just sat in a moment ago begins to smoulder and almost immediately ignites as it is overwhelmed by the intense heat.

The fire is everywhere, licking the branches of the surrounding trees with its glistening crimson tongue, while the hot wind carries the ashes of the already burned wood and leaves. We're heading like madmen towards the edge, jumping over roots and other tricky obstacles in our flight to get away as fast as we can from danger. I trip when my left foot clumsily hits a stump, but I recover my balance before I actually fall. Thank goodness the river is nearby. Just a few more steps to safety.

But as we step out into the open, panting and coughing from the run and the polluted air, I register another danger, staring us right in the face. How could I have been so stupid? I should have realised we're not the only ones running from the inferno.

Clove and Glimmer are standing knee-high in the water, knifes ready in hand as they look at the spectacle before them, waiting patiently for any tributes to come out of the flaming hell. Clove is the first to notice us. 'You!' Glimmer screams, as I dive for Clove's knife. Thomas and Rue don't hesitate for a moment; they run towards the water now that the two careers are focused on me. Great. So much for allies. 'You're so dead!' Glimmer yells, coming out of the water for a hand-to-hand combat.

O shit! I back up, rapidly taking my bow in hand as I dodge for another knife that rushes towards me. In my panic I forget about Cato, who must be nearby. I just look for a way out. The water is the safest solution, were it not for Clove and her deadly knives still posting there. If I could take her out though… I raise my bow, ready to shoot her when I suddenly hear a deafening sound right behind me. I look back in horror as a nearby tree finally gives in to his battle with the fire, falling in my direction.

As quick as my feet can manage, I jump aside, missing the trunk by a few inches. But I cannot evade hurting my shoulder when it's hit by the radiating debris following after. As I lay there, face down on the grass, my bow beside me, taken by pain, I see someone approach. Not Glimmer though. Those firm legs are defiantly a male's.

For a moment I fear it's Cato. I tense, preparing myself for the inevitable blow. Maybe it's for the best. One quick stab, and I can leave this place once and for all. In my pain, I almost welcome it. 'Do it then,' I whisper, almost out of oxygen by the thickening smoke. 'End it.'

'Not today,' a familiar voice speaks. 'And not by my hand. Come, I need you to get up. Can you stand?'

'Peeta?' I mumble as I look up at him, not daring to believe my ears. He only nods. 'Can you stand?' he repeats his question, offering me his hand. 'What the hell do you think you're doing? Get away from here, before they see you!' I hiss. Then I realise were out of the careers line of vision now, the tree and the blackening cloud of smoke blocking the view. I manage to get onto my feet again without his help, gazing at him with disbelief.

'Okay, before you say anything, I suggest we better get going, before we choke here to death,' he says, just as I open my mouth. 'I'm sorry, but you'll need to shoot Clove in order to get to the river. It's our only way out. Can you do it?'

'I will try,' I say, knowing it would be hard to focus as the smoke's really stinging my eyes, turning them into a watery mess. I get my bow from the ground, checking if it suffered any damage from my fall. Thankfully, the capitol made it out of strong metal instead of wood, so there is none, not even a dent. I take an arrow from the quiver, and move in front of Peeta as we leave the cover of the burning tree.

'Where…where are they?' I gasp in fear, when both Clove as Glimmer seem to have disappeared. I suspect an ambush, but as we walk further towards the river, it seems deserted. 'Were could they have gone?'

'Don't know, don't care. Come on, lets get out of here,' Peeta says, running past me into the water. With a slight hesitation, I follow his example. When the cool water hits my heated skin, I sigh in pleasure. I dive forward, allowing myself to let it cover me completely, washing the ash and dirt off me.

As we walk upon the other riverbank, soaked but safe, we gaze back to the burning forest. Other trees have crumpled as well, but the fire seems detained now. I wonder why it hasn't affected the trees at this side thus far. But then, this is the arena. Everything is possible. 'We better get into the shelter of the trees before we rest,' Peeta suggests, pulling me with him as I just stand and watch. I nod submissively and follow.

'Katniss! You made it,' Rue says with joy, abandoning her hiding place the moment she detects us. Thomas also runs towards us, although he keeps more of a distance. I let myself fall onto the ground, giving in to my fatigue. 'We were so worried,' Thomas said with a small voice. 'First that blond girl, then that tree… We thought you were dead.'

'I feel dead,' I say, my voice sounding hoarse by the inhaled smoke. I close my eyes for a second as I try to gain control over my breathing. 'Feeling means you're still alive,' Peeta says wisely, his mouth adorned with a smirk. 'I would not complain about that if I were you.'

'You!' Another shot of adrenaline makes me forget about my current state of exhaustion. I hoist myself up, looking at him with furious eyes. 'You bastard!'

He gazes back at me with uncomprehending ones, astonished by my sudden outburst. 'What?'

'You've heard me. You left me alone with the careers,' I shout at him loudly. This takes him by suprice. 'So? I told you I would not join them the day before. You knew. I cannot help it that you chose to stay with them, even after I warned you.'

'I wanted to talk to you about it, but you constantly avoided me so i didn't get the chance. And when we were sent to the arena…'

Rue immediately tries to shush me. 'Please, keep it down. Those guys from the river could still be here. They followed us when we made our run from the river. They probably thought the tree had done their job for them, so they could extend their focus on other prey. Then, that blond guy appeared. We barely escaped from them, but,' she looks at Thomas, 'he got hurt.'

'It's just a slash on the hip,' Thomas says, not really caring. 'I will be fine.' Rue just sighs. 'No, you won't. Not if that wound isn't properly treated. You're extremely lucky the blade only scratched bone…a few inches to the left and it would have pierced your intestines.'

He only shrugs.

'You'll have wait another hour before I gather some leaves for it though. First I want to make sure those creeps are out of the way.'

'Speaking of which, why aren't you with them? And why was Clove trying to kill you?' Peeta asks me.

'Because she helped me,' Thomas interferes in our conversation. 'They wanted to kill me, but she didn't allow it. So instead, she killed one of them.'

'Oh? So Marvels death is your doing? I already wondered…A shame you didn't take Cato out instead though,' Peeta utters impassively.

I simply ignore that reply. 'Anyway, how did you survive the slaughter of the Cornucopia?'

'Simple. The moment the buzzer went off, I ran away to the cover of the trees. I did manage to gather one of the backpacks before though; I grabbed it from an already fallen tribute. Once in safety, I did what I am best at: I hid. But I watched the massacre. Saw the way Cato and his gang murdered all those children without any remorse. I'm just so glad I didn't participated in that.'

'Like I did,' I say for him. I know that's on his mind. After a moment, he nods. 'Yeah, like you did.'

'Tell me, if you loath me so much, why did you come to me at the river?' I say, feeling my anger towards him rise again. 'Why didn't you kill me, or just left me behind?' I sneer. 'Oh wait, I know. You just needed my bow in case Clove and Glimmer were still present.'

'Katniss, I do not loathe you,' he says calmly, which surprises me, because I could have sworn he did. 'And I don't want to see you dead either. As a matter of fact, I was terrified when I saw that tree heading towards you.'

'Yeah right. Sorry for doubting your words. For you, I'm just as bad as the careers.'

'Well, I think we can better stop this conversation, since you're obviously not listening to a word I'm saying.' He turns to the other two instead. 'So, the three of you are allies right? How did you meet? I know Thomas was saved by Katniss, but how…?' he asks Rue, chancing the subject as if nothing happened.

'Thomas and I were already allies before the game started,' Rue tells him. 'When we were at the training centre, none of the other tributes wanted anything to do with us, not even our own district partners. Probably because they were afraid we would only bring them down.'

'Even so, Finnick, my mentor, told me to look for an ally,' Thomas cuts in, looking at Rue. O, I think. That sounds familiar. 'And when I saw her, just standing there on her own…I talked to her. She was nice to me, not at all like the others. So, instead of facing the arena alone, we decided to join our strength; I have some experience with weapons you know, and Rue has a good flora knowledge. I would make a run for the Cornucopia to gather some weapons, while Rue would flee to a save place. Later, we would come together again. But…'

'Something went wrong,' I finish for him. He nods. 'Yeah. I ran into you. I was afraid you would kill me like you did with the boy from five, so I hid the minute I heard you.'

'I whistled the tune we had practiced back at the Capitol, our signal that we were save, and also a hint for Thomas where he could find me,' Rue adds to the story. 'But when I didn't hear from him… I knew he was in trouble. That's why I screamed.'

'I'm glad you did. If you hadn't, I probably would have shot him anyway,' I say in all honesty. Her brown eyes widen as she looks at me, not understanding. Thomas nods. 'That blond guy we ran into earlier was threatening her with his sword. But your scream took his attention, so she could escape him before he could stop her. Then she pulled me behind her.'

'Did she,' Peeta asks, looking at me with laughing eyes. Apparently, this story's amusing him. I don't get it. What is wrong with him? Thomas nods again. 'Yep. And then she shot the dark haired guy from one. But I've already mentioned that. '

'Question,' Rue says suddenly, looking from me to Peeta with interested eyes. 'I don't want to be rude or anything, but is it true what you told Caeser at the interview? That you're in love with Katniss?' I guess she had to ask. She is a girl after all, and girls love this kind of stories.

I feel my cheeks explode with heat, feeling very uncomfortable because of the direction this conversation is going. 'Let's not talk about that shall we.'

'Oh, okay. I'm sorry.' She replies, immediately dropping the subject again. But then Peeta responds: 'Of course I'm in love with Katniss. Why would I lie about something like that?' The look in his eyes. So sincere. He almost fooled me for a minute, until I realise he's just a born charmer with the excellent ability to deceive.

So now Rue decides it my turn. 'And you? Do you love him as well?'

Suddenly I wish I too am a born charmer with the excellent ability to deceive; alas, I am not. The intensive look Peeta's giving me doesn't help me either. I stutter as I respond: 'Y…yes. Of course…I…'

'If that's the case, why did you kiss that blond guy?' Thomas brings in, obviously confused.

'Did you kiss Cato?' Peeta asks, now playing the offended lover. I want to moan from shame. 'It's not what you think,' I begin, shivering again now that the cold wind has returned. My clothes are still wet. 'I did so in order to keep his attention away from Thomas. I didn't want to kiss him…it just…happened.' Wait a minute, why am I defending myself here? It's not even his business.

He doesn't reply directly, just stares at something in front of him. 'Well…' he says after a moment of silence, 'I guess you did what you needed to do. I forgive you.'

What? What the hell is he talking about? Forgive me? For what? Then I remember the cameras, and I say the only thing I'm suppose to say after this. 'I'm sorry if I hurt you.' I walk towards him, laying my arms around his neck, hugging him. He just lays his head against mine, closing his eyes. 'Please, in the future, act a bit nicer to me okay? Remember, we are the star-crossed lovers of district twelve,' he whispers, just loud enough for me to hear.

'I guess we 're having a new ally than,' Rue giggles to Thomas. Traitors! The smile Peeta offers me is almost an apologetic one. 'I guess they are right. I'm afraid you have to deal with me.' And with that, he kisses me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights; the hunger games and all its characters are property of Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

My heart skips a beat when our lips meet. So strange. It's not even a real kiss, more like a peck on my lips really, but still, it has more effect on me than it should have. His actions baffle me. When he retreats, all I can do is stare at him, totally perplexed as he calmly averts his attention to Rue and Thomas. 'I would be happy to join, if that's okay with you guys.'

They both nod without the slightest hesitation. 'Of course. A friend of Katniss is a friend of ours,' Rue's says friendly. She obviously enjoys our brief moment of romance, grinning from ear to ear as she takes in the scene. I moan softly, although I don't know why. This is what I wanted, right? Being with Peeta so that neither of us have to face the dangers of the arena alone.

Thomas yawns loudly, bringing me back to reality. It's also contagious. After all, it is still night, and we didn't get much sleep before the fire started. Now that we are safe we all begin to feel the results of our lack of sleep.

'I'm exhausted. I had better get those leaves before I get too tired. If those careers are still nearby, they would have found us by now.'

'I'm going with you. After all, you're doing this for me,' Thomas says to Rue. Before she has time to disagree, he grabs her hand and pulls her to her feet. He smiles at Peeta and me. 'Besides, I'll bet you two have a lot to discuss. We will be back as soon as possible.'

'Alright. Just don't go too far,' Peeta warns them. 'We will try to stay within hearing distance,' Rue promises us, before they disappear into the foliage. 'Thomas, don't run off like that , slow down! Thomas!' We hear their laughing voices slowely dimming, being replaced by the normal nocturnal sounds. Gradually, Petta turns his attention back towards me. 'Is everything alright? You look pale.'

'I'm just tired, that's all,' I mutter, pulling my legs up so I can lay my chin on top of my knees to rest. I'm not ready for another confrontation with him yet. 'Yeah, I know the feeling,' he agrees, leisurely lowering himself onto the soft moss the forest has to offer. Suddenly, he catches sight of something. His hand touches my shoulder. I groan and cringe from his fingers when I feel a surge of unexpected and agonizing pain. 'You've been injured,' he says.

I can only nod. 'Is it serious?' I ask, as he examines the wound with painstaking care. 'Well, it could have been a lot worse, considering the falling trunk just barely missed you,' he reassures me. 'It's red and all, but I only see a blister. And it is not even a big one. Just be careful it doesn't get infected.'

I cannot help but sneer at this. 'Yeah right. As if I will ever live that long.'

'Don't worry. As long I'm around, I will make sure of that.' The sincerity of his words astonishes me. I cannot place it. I know he's only playing the star-crossed lover part that he and Haymitch have dreamed up, but he is becoming very convincing. Maybe a bit too convincing. 'Peeta? Why did you kiss me?'

I hear him sigh behind me. 'Because I wanted to.'

I turn my head, so I can look him in the eye again. 'No you didn't,' I whisper, so he's the only one to make out what I am saying. 'I know the game you're playing and I won't fall for it so please, don't use me Peeta. Please.'

I better should have kept my mouth shut. I'm aware of that the moment he turns his face away from mine, but not before I've seen the upcoming anger in his eyes. 'And here we go again. I should have known. Sometimes I wish-' Then his demeanour suddenly changes and his face takes on a surly expression. 'You know what? Never mind.'

We fall into an uncomfortable silence, none of us knowing what to say. After a while, it is he who breaks it again. 'You know, I don't get you. You say you don't want to be manipulated, yet you have no trouble manipulating others yourself.'

'Sorry?' This sudden accusation hurts me more than his fingers did when he touched my burn.

I have absolutely no idea were this is coming from. 'Me, manipulating others?' I repeat uncertainly. 'What are you talking about?'

'Please Katniss, I'm not an idiot. First you've asked me to become your ally, and then suddenly you changed your mind and decided to group up with the careers instead. And when you didn't need them anymore, you betrayed them just as easily, shooting one of them in the process. Don't get me wrong. I don't feel sorry for Marvel at all. And I'm glad you chose to save Thomas, I really am. It's just…'

'Just what?' I feel vexed and the sting his statement inflicts goes straight to my head, making it very hard for me to think clear. 'Are you afraid I will turn my back on Rue and Thomas as well? Is that it? Well, think again, because that will not happen. And yes, I used the careers for my own benefit. So what? You cannot blame me for not having a death wish.'

'Keep your face neutral, please,' he instructs me. 'I don't want them to think we're arguing. As far as the people in the Capital are concerned, we are supposedly to be in love.'

'Oh, to hell with that silly game. And besides, why not? It's not that lovers never quarrel. Anyway, at least I now have my bow to defend myself with. And what do you have? A backpack with a survival kit? Tell me Peeta, what will you do when you encounter one of the others if you are unarmed?'

Another pause. 'I'll manage,' he says eventually.

I blink as tears well up. 'No, you hide behind others. Like you did with me back at the river. So don't be all mister righteous with me. You're no better.'

'Oh, I'm not saying that. It's just…don't you see you're playing their games at the moment? You do exactly what the capitol wants you to do, pulling every little trick in order to stay alive. Even if it means sacrificing others?'

'Like I sacrificed Thomas to stay in good terms with the careers? Sorry, but I don't have to listen to this,' I try to get up, not wanting to hear any more, but he grabs my wrist, holding me firmly at his side.

'Just be honest with yourself Katniss. Would you have risked their wrath if Cato hadn't been so into you? If you had just been one of the gang, like Clove and Glimmer? Because somehow, I doubt it.'

'Get...your…hand…off…me,' I maliciously spit every word at him, struggling hard to prevent my imminent tears . I try to free myself from his grasp, nevertheless he won't let me go. He's looking me straight in the eye, challenging me to refute his words, which he knows I can not. Those damn blue eyes. 'What do you want me to say? That you're right?'

'No. I just want you to work with me. Please. Stick to the story I've told the Capitol. If you're so keen to win this game…then apply our story as a means to get what you need to survive. Utilize the Capitol's sponsors. Give them the show they want.'

Reconsidering everything we've just have said to each other, I cease my struggle. I even begin to wonder why I'm acting so stubborn; after all, he's just trying to help me. 'Alright,' I assert after a moments thoughts. 'I suppose I could do that.'

He smiles in relief, letting go of my wrist as I'm not fighting him any more. 'Thank you,' he whispers. I only nod. So he wants me to give them a show, huh? I lean seductively towards him, encircling his neck with both arms. And I kiss him. Not a peck on the lips like he did with me. This time, I'm going for a real kiss. His eyes widen in surprise as he tenses, but he doesn't break away from my embrace. I lure him even closer towards me. Unexpectedly, I begin to relax and gradually close my eyes as I gently nibble at the soft structure of his lips. When he respondses, an intamate flame is arousing between us. Strange. All those times Cato had kissed me, even when it was forced, I felt a pull in my stomach, which, I have to admit, was pleasant. But with Peeta, it's not just a pull; it is more like a smoldering sensation which transforms itself into a swarm of butterflies. I gasp for air when I break our kiss, overwhelmed by it.

Out of the blue, the cannon volleys once more, announcing another death. The only question is: who died today?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights; the hunger games and all its characters are property of Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

The sudden sound startles me, making me aware of where we are again. I push myself away from Peeta, listening to it as it slowly fades into silence. 'Who do you think it is this time?' he whispers in wonder, before we hear another disturbing sound; the sound of hurtling footsteps. They are heading in our direction. My first reaction is to look for my bow, in case we need to defend ourselves.

'Katniss! Peeta!' Screaming at the top of his lungs in panic, Thomas storms out of the foliage a moment later, stumbling over his own two feet in a hurry to get to us. We're both immediately up and about, sensing something's terribly wrong. The bewildered look in Thomas eyes says it all. Peeta is with the boy in a second.

When he sees that Thomas is alone, he asks him: 'Thomas, where is Rue?'

'Rue…,' Thomas whimpers, gasping for air. 'She…she's in danger.'

'Where is she?' I repeat Peeta's question more persistently, feeling my own fear rise again. This cannot be a good thing so soon after the thunder of the cannon. 'Is she hurt? Is it the careers? Did they take her? Don't tell us she's dead, is she?'

The boy shakes his head, struggling for the words he wants to say. 'No, it's none of that…we… we just saw some plants not far from here. Rue…she wanted to gather some leaves from them, for my wound, but then she stepped into something. The ground…it….it all became soft…and…her feet…before we knew it, she was trapped inside the muck. I couldn't get her out. I tried to pull her lose, but she only got more stuck. And then my injury began to throb as well, and…I…I just lacked the strength…' He was near crying.

Quicksand! So it was not Rue's cannon after all. I sigh in relief at the news, not even realising I was holding my breath in the first place. Although getting stuck in quicksand isn't a picnic, it's not really a life threatening issue either. It happened to me once, back in the seam, after some long weeks of rain…If Gale hadn't been with me at the time, I would probably still be stuck. 'Ok, show us were she is then,' I reply, already on the path he'd came from. 'We have to get her out of it, before one of the others discovers her.'

Thomas quickly leads the way, obviously upset by all what happened. 'Thomas,' we hear Rue's tiny voice call out as we come closer to the place. 'I'm here,' he calls back. 'Don't you worry, we're going to get you out of there. I promise.'

And then I see her. She's Her lower body has already disappeared in the mud. Her paleness shows throughout her dark skin. She's desperately trying to stay afloat which is only possible because she is able to keep her body motionless. I can only admire the fact that she can retain her composure under such pressure. 'Ok. Just hurry.'

'Try to lay on your back sweetie; it will keep the pressure away from your chest,' I advise her, while scanning the ground for something we could use to get her out of there. Something sturdy, something that would not break when it has to carry Rue's weight. I see a lot of twigs lying around, but none of them look sturdy enough.

'What about your bow,' Peeta suggests, taking it from my shoulder before I can even respond. At the moment I couldn't care less. He takes it towards Rue, lowering himself so she could reach for it more easily. 'Just hold onto this,' He says calmly to Rue, while handling the other end of the bow over to her.

Her tiny hands grab it tightly, and he begins to pull her out of the dreadful mucky substance. It's a slow and heavy process, but inch by inch, the mud gives in. Holding myself onto one of the surrounding bushes for balance, I'm stretching my hand towards her as well, wanting to help them with the final bit, when the mud suddenly comes to life.

With a loud gurgling sound, it begins to suck onto her, as if it wants her back in its grasp. She screams, almost losing her grip on the metal by the sudden yank on her body. 'Rue!' In sudden panic I reach out for her, making a desperate attempt for her hand. I almost lose my balance in the process, getting caught in the mud myself. Hastily I distance myself from the quicksand. I suppose I was a bit too early with my previous assumptions. What is wrong with this place? Nothing is what it seems to be. This is defiantly not how quicksand is supposed to act.

'My leg,' she screams. 'Something…something has grabbed on to it. I can't-' Another hard yank, and this time, her hands slip away, causing Peeta to fall backwards. 'No!' Thomas and I scream as one as we watch the mud closing in on her.

'Oh screw this.' Before any of us can stop him, Peeta steps into the muck himself. He has a thick vine entwined around his wrist. I have no idea where it came from, but at least it would give him some support when he climbs out of that bog. He takes hold of Rue. 'Katniss, this vine is attached to that tree over there. Use its trunk as a lever, so you can get us out of here.'

I look in the direction he's pointing, seeing the said tree, and speed towards it with Thomas right behind me. As we begin with our heavy task, I can only pray the vine will not break in the meantime. Thank goodness doesn't take us long to get them both into safety. Their lower bodies are completely covered in mud as they join us at the surface a couple of minutes later, Rue shivering from stress. Thomas is immediately at her side, kneeling next to her, while I help Peeta back onto his feet.

'Thank goodness you're alright. I was so scared,' we hear Thomas whisper, hugging her in relief. 'How do you think I felt?' Rue tries to make a joke out of it, but fails miserably. 'I'm so glad you guys came,' she continues with a small voice.

'That was very brave thing to do,' I say to Peeta, who looks up at me in surprise when I utter the words. 'No, it wasn't. I couldn't let her die, now could I?'

I nod. 'Yes, you could. But you didn't.'

He sighs, not really knowing how to handle my compliment. He finally just smirks, looking over at the two youngsters on the ground. 'Well, at least everybody is safe for now. Although I wonder for how long that will last.'

We both know what he is talking about. The quicksand wasn't normal. The ground Thomas and I'd pulled them out only minutes ago looks solid again, and a little test proves my eyes are not fooling me. It was a trap. I grit my teeth. If killing one other wasn't bad enough, they devised some gruesome tricks to add to the mix! Now I'm beginning to have my doubts about the fire too. I bet that had been the capitols doing as well.

'Hey, if you guys are up to it, it might be better to look for a safer hiding place,' Peeta remarks to Rue and Thomas. 'With all the noise we've been making…the careers must have noticed. We better get going before they arrive.'

They both hoist themselves up and nod simultaneously. 'What's the plan then?' Thomas asks, looking from Peeta to me and back. 'Any ideas?'

Peeta only shrugs, looking into the distance as if deep in thought. Then he answers: 'Let's just get away from here. There must be a place were we can rest without the danger of being spotted by the enemy.'

'Or of burning alive,' I add a bit timidly, for a second reliving the memory of the burning forest. It will probably be only a matter of hours before the next booby trap will presents itself, and who knows what they will send? Tracker Jackers? Wild dogs? Fluffy white killer rabbits perhaps?

'Ok, lets see if we can find something like that.' Rue is the first to walk, all too eager to leave this place as far behind as possible, and we follow quickly. As we make our way through the forest, we remain alert to any sound we hear, or any sudden movement in the bushes around us. Now that we know it is not safe, no matter if there are tributes or not, we all think twice before running into things unarmed.

But after a while, our attention begins to fade as tiredness takes over. Although nobody speaks about it, we know we have to rest, and soon. Weary, I take in my surroundings, looking for a solution. Finally, we find a ditch with a rock outcropping; along the edge are al kinds of hanging vines, some so long they already reached the ground, so we have a bit of shelter from the wind and, hopefully, the scrutinizing eye.

In a moment both Thomas and Rue are fast asleep, his arm firmly around her waist in a warm embrace as they lay next to one another, bodies close together. 'Come here,' Peeta says to me gently, offering me the warmth of his body with open arms when I begin to tremble from cold again. Although I'm not very comfortable with it, I won't refuse either, so I snuggle against his muscular chest and lay my head against his shoulder. We don't speak. We just lay there.

After a while I hear him inhale in an even rhythm, a sign he's sound asleep. Realising this, I allow my thoughts to go back to the kiss we shared earlier. I had been angry at the time, so the kiss had been my way of hurting him, to show him I can use him just as easily as he does me. But now that my anger has subsided, I can only feel ashamed of what I'd done. Gale must have seen it. Prim too. And what would they think of me, seeing me here so intimate with this boy? I sigh, afraid I will be up the rest of the night, pondering over this. But in reality, I'm asleep as soon as I close my eyes.

* * *

When I open them again, it is already daytime; the sun is halfway up and shining with a warm glow, giving the forest a somewhat peaceful appearance. I push myself up from the earth, slowly taking in my surroundings with half closed eyes. I'm still in a haze when Peeta kneels beside me. 'Good morning,' he greets me, while picking a leaf out of my somewhat entangled hair. I want to mummer something back to him, when the smell of something delicious enters my nostrils. 'Is…is that…?' I ask, as water is already forming inside my mouth. He nods. 'Seems we have managed ourselves some sponsors,' he answers with a smile that is almost as blinding as the sun itself. I can only blink as he takes my hand, pulling me up. I see Rue and Thomas sitting not far from our hiding place, chatting and laughing while filling themselves with small slices of bread with cheese. My point of interest is the piece of ham, lying untouched on a rather large handkerchief on the ground between them. I put some onto my share of the bread, feasting over it with every bite I take.

As we eat, we try to figure out what our next step will be. As much as we would like it, we know we cannot avoid the others forever. After all, these are the hunger games, and there can be only one winner. 'Shall we split then?' Thomas asks after a while, although it's obvious he doesn't like the idea himself. None of us do actually. So no, that would not be an option. Yet. Although we know we have to face the truth eventually, we all agree to postpone that moment just a little longer.

Rue sighs. 'So, no splitting then, and no running. What else can we do? Try to go for the other tributes?'

'I think it is the only option we have, really. It's either that, or escaping the arena. And we all know that's impossible. Besides, it's not like we can outrun danger. If we don't clash with others, the game makers will inflict harm on us themselves.'

'Katniss is right. And if we're going to hunt, I suggest we go straight for the careers,' Peeta throws into the conversation. We all look at him in awe. 'The careers?' I repeat a bit uncertain. He nods without hesitation. 'Look, I know they are scary. And yes, they are our biggest threats here. But if I have to kill someone, I'd rather have it be one of them.' I wonder if he's thinking of Cato. I don't know what exactly happened between those two, but it is obvious that Peeta holds a grudge against that boy, even for me. 'Besides, there're already after Katniss. So why don't we return them the favor?'

'You may be right,' I say after a long pause, not really supporting his idea, but not completely opposed to it either. The other two blink at each other, not yet convinced. But then, Rue gives in with a sigh. 'Alright. So our next action will also be a declaration of war against the careers.'

Apprehensively we all gaze at one another, knowing this is easier said then done.

* * *

**a/n: And I've finished another chapter. Yeah! Sorry it took me so long this time to update. I've also made some adjustments on previous chapters (nothing that inflicts the storyline though, so don't worry); I know its not ideal, but there were some things in the grammer that just needed to be changed, so I did. Sorry.**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading this, and hopefully you like the story enough to see it continue. **

**To all the ones who have reviewed this story lately; thank you! It's much, much appreciated. I hope you're still enjoying it. To all the other readers: please, leave a review. It works very simulating!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights; the hunger games and all its characters are property of Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Ok, so here is the deal. If we want to confront our enemy, our best option is to head back to the Cornucopia. We all agreed on that part. But then our problem begins; what to do when we have arrived? If we have to fight the three of them together at the same time, we won't stand a chance; we might as well grab a knife and end our lives now, just to save them the trouble. No. We have to strike them at their weakest. The only thing we have to do is find out what that weakness is exactly, so we can use it against them. So as we are readying ourselves for the long trip, I wonder about nothing else.

'Katniss, could you come here for a minute?' I look over at Peeta, who's sitting on one an old tree stump covered with ivy, holding a small cylinder formed jar in one of his hands. As I stride towards him, he unscrews the lid, and I smell the brief scent of mint in the air. 'What's that?' I ask, pointing at it with interest. He smiles warmly. 'It's just another gift of the capitol. Rue already used some of it for Thomas, but there is still plenty left. Please, will you sit on the ground before me? I want to treat that burn of yours before it can fester.'

'Is it a medicine?'

I look at it in awe, not believing my eyes. Could it be for real? Although only a day has passed, it must have cost Haymitch a fortune to get it! Peeta nods, gesturing that I should turn my back to him. While I do as I'm told, he continues: 'Yes. Apparently, we did something very good last night. Though not all of it is from Haymitch…The food and clothes seems to be a gift from district four.'

'District four?' I frown at first, but then I remember that Thomas is from that district. A sigh escapes my lips. Then something else hits me. 'Wait a minute...clothes? Did you just say clothes?' The thought of changing the still damped sweater and pants I'm wearing for something warm and dry almost make me jump up again. But I remain seated, if it's only because Peeta's hand is on my shoulder, holding me down.

'Don't be so impatient. You can change later on. Oh, before I forget. This note came with the supplies. It's addressed to you.' He hands the small piece of paper over to me, so I can read it. I don't recognise the handwriting, but when my eyes go over the letters, I can only imagine who must have sent it. The content is short, but says it all. _Thank you_.

I cannot help but smile at the message. _You're welcome, Finnick Odair_. 'I suppose I did something good after all,' I whisper to myself. Then I feel Peeta's fingers, touching my shoulder again. Only this time, it's my injured one. I bite my lip, holding back the painful outcry that almost escaped. 'Hey, be careful!'

'O, I'm sorry,' he apologizes, removing his hand as if he had burned himself on my skin. 'I was just checking it, to see if anything has changed, that's all.'

'And?' I ask, although I don't really want to know. What if it has festered?

'Well, it still looks inflamed around the blister, but I think that has more to do with the burn than anything else. How do you feel? Experiencing any fever?'

'Not that I know of,' I answer, feeling my forehead just to make sure. This action must have seemed funny to him, because he suddenly begins to laughs. As I turn my head to watch him, his features all relaxed, I can only wonder how he manages it. How can anyone, who has been thrown in this pool of death, laugh like that?

Dipping his fingertips into the ointment with care, he gently applies it on to my wound. I had prepared myself for some more pain, but instead, the hydrating salve soothes my skin like a cool wind on a warm day in spring. Surprised, I close my eyes and lean back onto him. The gentle touch pleases me, even arouses me a little.

'Alright, that's done. You may change your clothes now if you like. As long as you are careful. You don't want to accidentally wipe it off.'

'Huh?' O yeah, right. I get onto my feet as quickly as possible, not letting him know how disorientated I feel at the time. He gets up as well, wiping the remaining salve from his hand, and puts the jar back into the pocket of his trousers. As I search through our stuff, looking for the clothes, I feel Rue's eyes on me. 'Looking for something?'

'Peeta mentioned something about dry clothes?' I say, thinking it would be a lot faster if I just ask instead of looking for it any further. She nods, pointing towards a small plastic bag. Inside I find a green sweater and matching pants, just my size. Perfect! I almost wish I could go back to the river first, to wash myself before I dress, but of course that would be no option. Better be filthy than to waste any time. When I've changed, I help the others to silently gather our things together, bagging the food and cleaning the traces of our camp as we ready ourselves for the long day ahead of us.

In the meanwhile, we hear the cannon fires two times in a row.

We're in for a long walk. To think it almost took us a day to get to the river the first time. But thankfully, were positioned at the good side of the river. As we walk, we discuss our strategy, as far as it has been formed yet. 'We could go for their supplies, if they have stacked it there,' Rue brings in, carefully watching her steps. 'I wonder if any of them knows how to gather their own food if it's not provided to them.'

'Good point,' Peeta agrees. 'But don't you think, because of its importance, it will be heavily guarded by them?' She shakes her head at this. 'No, I don't think so, at least not by all of them. How can they do that when they are supposed to hunt us?'

'First of all let's find that damn Cornucopia. After that, we can speculate on what our next step is going to be,' Thomas says, rubbing his side. Rue immediately slaps his hand away from the wound. 'Don't do that.'

'But it itches,' he complains, as he obediently lowers his hand at her disapproving comment. She nods. 'That's only a good sign. It means it's healing. Just keep your hands off of it.'

Peeta and I eye at one another, both trying to hide our amusement from them; the way those two are arguing, you would suspect they were a bit more than just friends. It seems we are doing a terrible job of it though, because Rue turns her head towards us, asking us with big innocent eyes: 'What's so funny?'

'Nothing,' Peeta and I answer as one, looking at our feet instead of her while trying not to burst into laughter. She shrugs. 'Whatever. If you guys don't want to share…'

As I open my mouth to answer, we hear the noisily rustling of leaves above our heads as a firm breeze sweeps over the forest. Clouds are packing together in the distance, placing dark shadows over the land. All of the sudden, the air becomes sultry, and as I listen intensively, I can hear the rumble of the thunder already present in the air. Great. 'There is a storm coming up. We better keep going before it gets to us.'

Ok, maybe I was a bit too optimistic when I said that. Because not twenty minutes later, the sky cracks open and the rain is pouring down on us, forcing us to look for shelter. Thankfully we don't have to search long. We are more or less dry when we stumble into the small cave, packing up together as we investigate our surroundings to see if it's safe to go in. You never know if you run into something. Nothing would surprise me any more, not after all what we've experienced in this arena. Fortunately, we don't find anything that can harm us.

While we sit there, staring silently at the curtain of rain falling in front of the entrance, the anthem plays its tune again, announcing the upcoming list of tributes that have died this time. It's hard to see with all the rain, but we try our best as we look at the pictures, memorising the faces of those who have already been eliminated from the game.

When the list begins with Glimmers picture, I gasp in surprise as I slowly take in that she is dead. Ok, when did that happen? 'Well, at least we have one career less to worry about, right?' Thomas says with an evil grin. 'Unfortunately, we've still got two to go,' Peeta sighs when they skip district two to portrait a tribute from eight. 'Clove and Cato are still in the game.'

'Oh, we will get them soon enough. Wait till you see Katniss in action. She's so good with a bow,' Thomas mentions to Rue. 'I know, I saw her in action at the Cornucopia.' Right, why did he have to bring that one up? As if I'm not ashamed enough that I was ever part of that group of killers. 'She will shoot that blond guy right between his eyes before he even knows what happens.'

I'm not so sure about that. And even if I could, I don't want to think of it. Killing people is not exactly one of my favourite occupations in life, not even if said person is Cato.

When the storm has finally flown over and we can get back on our way, we discover that the once sturdy ground has turned into a big pole of mud, making it very difficult for us to walk on. Especially Rue is having trouble with it. 'What if I fall into it again? What if it swallows me whole this time?' she asks me in a small panicky voice. 'That will not happen,' I reassure her. This isn't just wishful thinking. I have watched the hunger games for years and they have never used the same trick twice. Not even for other tributes.

She nods, not really satisfied by my words, but seemingly reassured enough to continue walking. She takes my hand firmly into hers though, just in case. While she does, I get the funny feeling I'm being watched. Knowing there are camera's everywhere it's ridiculously obvious to everyone that we are spied upon but my intuition tells me this is not the same.

'I don't think the capitol likes what we're doing,' Rue says after a while. 'I mean all those traps they send upon us…It looks like they're trying to scatter us somehow.'

'Let them try if they want; it's not going to happen as far I'm concerned,' I say, feeling my fighting spirit rise again. They will not defeat us. I will not allow that.

I scout my way through the packed bushes. Hmm. I can't recall us encountering such rough terrain before. Are we going the right way?

Suddenly, Peeta collapses onto the ground before us, screaming. We all look at him in horror; a knife is embedded in his left leg, not far from the knee. As he reach for it in pain, probably to get it out, another knife is speeding towards him, only this time, the blade misses him, disappearing into a nearby bush. Clove! Before I know it, I run towards him, shielding him with my own body while searching with my bow in hand for my target. I soon find it. A dark haired girl, not Glove, is sitting in a tree above us, already holding another knife in her hand. She's about to throw it at me but my arrow hits her first. She screams, dropping the weapon as she tumbles backwards by the impact. A minute later her body hits the ground with a sickening sound.

Rue and Thomas are with her in an instant, in case she would try to get up again. I'm turning my intentions solemnly towards Peeta, my heart still pounding unsteady by the flow of adrenaline. He is agonisingly cringing at my feet. 'How bad is it?' I ask in an uneasy voice as I quickly kneel beside him. I push his hand away, to see were the knife has entered his flesh. I hiss. There is a lot of blood. 'That's a deep gash.'

'Well, it hurts like hell too,' he whispers between clenched teeth. I see his eyes, clouded by tears. As I pull the weapon out, another cry of pain escapes him. A flow of blood runs out of the gaping wound. The sight is making me nauseous. Quickly, I lay my hand on it to stop the bleeding. 'Rue, could you please hand me over the bandages?'

The girl nods, saying something to Thomas before she grabs Peeta's backpack and rifles through its contents. 'Got it,' she says, while she snatches the white cloth and hands it over to me. 'Thanks. Now, try to keep the pressure on the wound while I attempt to bandage it.'

'Why don't you let him die?' A voice utters. I look over my shoulder towards the girl who had dared to attack us. She lies very still, like a broken doll, just starring at the sky. 'Why trying to save him when he has to die anyway?'

'Shut the fuck up,' I bark angrily back at her, before I switch my attention over to Peeta again. I know I don't possess the healing skills of my mother, but I do my best as I wrap him in the bandage, trying to bind it as tight as possible without pinching it off. My mother probably would have insisted on cleaning the wound first anyway, but there is no time for that.

'So, let's hope that will do the trick.'

He only nods in reply, his face as pale as a sheet. He must have lost a lot of blood. It's obvious he cannot continue the journey to the Cornucopia. Yet, he tries to rise again. 'Ok, thanks.' he says, but his voice is a bit unstable. I am already by his side to support him in case he needs any help, but he declines my offer, holding on to Rue instead.

Now there is nothing I can do for him, I turn my eyes to the tribute on the ground. We cannot leave her, but we also cannot take her with us. 'Don't,' Rue whispers to me, guessing at my thoughts. I do not look at her when I respond, my voice in lack of any emotion. 'Who else then? You? Or do you want Thomas to do it?'

Her brown eyes widen, but she doesn't reply to that. One glance at Peeta is telling me he too is against it. But I have no choice.

With deliberate steps I walk towards Thomas and the girl. The knife she had thrown at Peeta is in my hand, his blood still dripping from its blade. 'Thomas, go to Peeta and Rue. I will handle this,' I speak calmly, though my hands are trembling from the misery I feel. He nods, already on his feet to join the others.

Her body tenses when she gets me within her eyesight, knowing what I am going to do. 'Just do it quickly,' she requests softly, as I see the fear forming in her violet eyes when I kneel beside her. I nod at this, gulping down on my own tears as I direct the blade over her throat in one swift cut. Her flesh gives in easily.

As her warm blood sprays my face, I cannot contain myself. Hastily I back away from her, hurling up the contents of my stomach. While I'm still retching noisily, the cannon thundering once more. Trembling, since my body still feels nauseated, I set myself to my next gruesome job; I search her body for anything that can be of future value to us. I find a filled water flask, some rope and three more knifes. When I'm done, I take one last look at my victim. Then I get up, stumbling back towards the others.

Rue sees me first. 'You've really done it, haven't you?' She's looking with horror at my bloodstained face, my bloodstained clothes. And she's not the only one. I nod, looking at the others without actually seeing them. I feel strange. Empty. As if someone has just robbed me of my emotions. 'We had to.' I state after a long pause.

'Katniss, are you alright? What's the matter?' Thomas says hesitantly, stroking my back as if trying to comfort me. 'You're acting a bit…oddly… Please, don't feel bad about it. We know you had to do it. We're not blaming you.'

Well, maybe they aren't, but I am…

'He is right you know,' Peeta breaks in. 'Someone had to do it. At least you had the courage. Besides, it would not have been humane to leave her here. Not in the shape she was…' He sighs. In an attempt to take my mind off what happened, he nods towards the wild path ahead of us. 'Look, the Cornucopia cannot be far. I suggest we continue our journey.'

'O no, not with that leg of yours,' Rue says sternly before he can even hobble along, looking at the already drenched cotton. 'I think we better go back to that cave we were in earlier. You have to rest and let it heal first.'

Peeta begins to object to this, but Thomas and I agree with her. 'She is right. You're not fooling anyone by just acting tough. Take a look at yourself, you can barely stand. You're lucky if you even can manage it back to the cave,' I state.

'But…'

'No buts Peeta Mellark, or I will kick yours all the way back to the cave if I have to!'

He looks at me reproachfully, but nonetheless keeps quiet after my angry outburst.

'Good. Rue, you take Peeta back. Thomas, you and I-'

'Wait a minute. What if he collapses again? I cannot support him all the way back to the cave.' Rue interrupts me before I can finish my sentence. 'Besides, remember what you said earlier, about splitting up? You promised me that would not happen.'

'I know what I have said Rue. But in this case, I don't think we have much better options.'

'I disagree with you on that Katniss. We shouldn't split up. The careers can wait. I say we all go back,' Peeta counters, looking at me with pleading eyes. 'Please, just come with us.'

I want to decline his request. I really want to. But I can't. Rolling my eyes because of my own weakness, I give in to their plea. 'Alright. Have it your way. We will go with you.'

* * *

It's already midnight. I feel tired, but I cannot sleep. Sitting at the entrance of the cave, all I can do is stare into the distance, my mind too occupied to even notice the cold. I'm wearing my old clothes again, now those new ones are ruined.

I keep thinking about the girl I've murdered. Somehow, I cannot let it go; her death really upsets me. Although killing someone is never easy, this one feels more traumatic and personal. Maybe because I'd done it with a knife instead of an arrow this time. Killing someone from a great distance is something entirely different than killing someone who is only inches away from you.

Two strong arms call me back to reality, hugging me from behind. 'It's alright to cry you know,' Peeta whispers compassionately at my ear, sitting behind me, his long legs closing me in. He pulls me towards his warm body. 'I…I…' I burst into tears before I can do anything about it. He lets me, hushing me with his voice. 'It wasn't your fault. This is just how the game works.'

' I know. But it makes me sick,' I sob, trying to keep my voice down. He nods. 'Yes, I know.'

For a long time we just sit there, both taken by our own thoughts. 'How is your leg feeling?' I ask after a while, looking down at the bandage. I had applied some of the healing salve onto it earlier, while Rue had replaced the bloodied cloth for a fresh one.

'Huh? Oh.' He shrugs. 'The same I think…It doesn't really hurt any more.'

I barely manage a weak smile. 'Good.'

* * *

**a/n; Ok, three more down. Still plenty tributes left though…. Hope you all liked this chapter. Next one is coming up! Oh, and please review!**

**To Jawsome; thank you so much for your nice review. It's good to hear a critical note about my spelling and grammar use, which I know isn't perfect. Anyway, I'm glad you like the story well enough to forgive me those errors… I hope you will continue to read it. :-) **

**To TenshiM1; about the killer rabbits…well…-evil grin- I just…couldn't…resist.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights; the hunger games and all its characters are property of Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

I'm back at district twelve, walking through the blossoming wildflowers of the meadow. It's the middle of the day; the sun shines hot in a cloudless sky, tanning my skin. I see Prim, sitting comfortably in the shade of a big willow tree, Gale at her side. They're joking about something, obviously enjoying each others company. As I advance on them, they look up at in surprise, then Gale waves at me. 'Well, if it isn't Catnip. We were just talking about you. Come and join us!'

I let myself fall onto the cool grass next to him. 'I'm dreaming again, aren't I?' I whisper, staring at the two people I love the most in the whole world. Gale lays a hand on my shoulder, pressing me against him like he always does when I'm feeling down. 'What are you talking about silly? And what kept you so long anyway? I've been waiting for you for a while now.'

Not quite comprehending, I stare at him in confusion. 'Wait for me?'

His smile drops. 'Don't tell me you've forgotten. You promised me we would hunt together today, remember?' he reminds me patiently, although I can see he finds my reaction kind of awkward.

O yeah, that's right! It's Sunday. 'Of course I haven't forgotten!' I laugh, poking him between his ribs before I hoist myself up again. He follows my example, getting to his feet as well, while I'm already running towards the fences. 'Race you to it,' I tease over my shoulder, but he's already catching up on me. 'You're on!' He yells back, passing me with the greatest ease. Needless to say who wins.

After we've collected our weapons from the hollow tree, we advance deeper into the forest, keeping our eyes open for any game. We do not have to wait long before we hear something stir in the bushes before us. A moment later, my arrow cuts through the air, hitting whatever was hiding there. I push the leaves apart to look at my kill.

'Bulls eye!' I hear Gale whisper behind me, but I lack his enthusiasm. Instead, my blood is running cold. Laying before me, I see Rue, my arrow sticking out of her chest. I want to scream, but I cannot make a single sound. This was not the prey I'd expected.

Gale towers over her, pulling the arrow out with one steady jerk. 'A clean kill. Nice.'

When I do not respond, he looks over at me, wondering what's wrong. 'Hey, are you okay?' he asks, cocking his head in concern when he sees my shocked face. I cannot believe what he just did. What I just did. I stumble back in agony, away from him, away from the dead girl that used to be my ally.

'What's wrong Katniss?' I turn around; Prim standing only a few yards away from me with questioning blue eyes. 'Don't you remember what you've promised?'

* * *

I wake up; my heart's racing in panic as I'm having a hard time breathing. Right next to me, Peeta is still sleeping with one of his hands resting nonchalantly on my hip, not at all aware of my distress... I raise my head from the moss, trying to focus my eyes on my surroundings as I force myself to inhale on a regular basis again. A nightmare! It' had been just another nightmare.

_Don't you remember what you promised? _

Still trembling, I turn my head to face Peeta. As I recover from the initial shock my dream gave me, I take my time to examine his somewhat pale, but handsome face, lying only inches away from mine. He looks so innocent in his sleep, with his ashy blond hair almost falling into his eyes. So peaceful…

Not being able to resist, I gently follow the line of his angular jaw with one of my fingers. And sigh, realising with sadness that this isn't going to work. Peeta, Rue, Thomas, me…even if we stick together throughout the entire game, at least three of us have to die in the end. By the hand of our foes, or by our own. After all, there can be only one victor. Call me selfish, but I don't want to be around when that happens.

Carefully, trying not to wake him up, I roll away from Peeta, quietly getting onto my feet. I shiver when a chill wind blows right through my sweater, wrapping my arms around me as I tip-toe back into the cave to collect my bow and quiver. Now I've made up my mind, I better act quickly, before the others wake up.

First I want to take some of our provisions too, but one look at the remaining food makes me decide against it. I better leave it for them; with my bow, I can always provide for myself. As I close the bag once more, I cast one last glace at the sleeping figures of Rue and Thomas.

_Are you afraid I will turn my back on Rue and Thomas also? Is that it?_ _Well, think again, because that will not happen._ I remember the words I spat earlier, fuelled by my anger when Peeta doubted me for my loyalty. And yes, I'm aware of the fact I'm utterly betraying them by leaving them at the mercy of the arena. But what's the point in staying, if only to watch them die?

'Goodbye,' I whisper to them in silence, before I sneak back to the entrance, ready to go. As soon as I'm covered by the foliage, I'm heading west, toward the Cornucopia.

* * *

An hour later, my stomach is already grumbling, hurtfully reminding me of the lack of food it's experiencing. I cease my walk to search for something eatable. Berries maybe. A forest usually provides berries. But as I inspect the bushes, all I discover are nighlock, and I better not eat from those. Getting frustrated, I tear a handful of them off a branch, throwing them at what I suspect is one of the capitol's cameras.

And then my eyes see something glister in the tall, but trampled grass. As I curiously walk towards it, watching my step in case it's meant to be a trap, I take in the scene that's spreading before me. I soon realise there has been a struggle here. I smell blood; it's probably mingled into the black dirt. The glister I've seen appears to be from the blade of a knife. I kneel to pick it up, examining it. I recognise the pattern displayed on the hilt. Clove…So, the careers must be nearby.

A rush of fear takes over me as I remember my last clash with them, when I was escaping from the fire together with Thomas and Rue. _No. There is no time for being scared!_ I have to focus. If the careers are nearby, so must be the Cornucopia, containing their provision. And maybe, somehow, I can steal some food from there.

With renewed strength, I raise myself up to continue my walk. But it still takes me a lot of time to get were I wanted to be. Squinting down from the safety of the bushes, I see the Cornucopia before me. The containers and crates are still present, and there are even some weapons scattered around on the grass. There is only one thing that is bothering me.

'Where are they?' I whisper to myself in awe, searching the area for a clue of there whereabouts, before I hear the alarming sound of snapping twigs behind me. Startled, I take a peep over my shoulder, just in time to see a giant lynx, standing only a few yards away from me.

I immediately tense up, afraid it will attack me at the slightest movement. But the animal only stares back at me with its yellow eyes, before it dashes off into the woods again, leaving me aghast, but unharmed. A moment later, I also find out why. Hearing thundering hooves coming rapidly my way, I realise it was fleeing for something else. 'O, crap!' I decide not to wait for its arrival. I leave my hiding place in a hurry, sneaking through the foliage in the hope it will not notice me.

In my haste however, I bump into a wall of muscles. I squeal as I lose my balance, taking whomever I walked into with me towards the ground. For a moment we just lay there, both recovering from the fall. I hear my victim moan under me. 'Well, look who's back. Missed me that much, huh?'

I'm instantly aware at the sound of that voice. O no. Looking down there are two teal colored eyes staring right back at me in amusement. My own widen in horror. Cato!

I roll off of him as fast as I can, before he can grab me. Back on my feet, I reach for my bow, quickly raising an arrow at him as he nonchalantly lifts himself onto his elbows. 'Don't move,' I warn him, but he doesn't seem afraid of me at all.

'Honestly, do you think you can hit me with that?' he asks me mockingly, swiftly getting onto his feet as well. 'I have to say, you have some guts to show your face here again.' He curves his lips into a big smirk, slowly unsheathing his sword as he approaches me. His face, arms, legs…they're all covered with long, but shallow cuts, making him look even more lethal than he already was.

'Stay back!' I shout, giving him one last chance to retreat. Not that he's listening. Ok, let him have it then. Without hesitation or remorse, I release the arrow, going for his neck. But I've forgotten how fast he can react. Dexterously, he dodges his head to the side, avoiding my arrow easily as it sinks into the trunk behind him. His smirk only widens. 'Nice try. Next time, be a bit faster though.'

Shit, I missed! And there is no time to launch another. I turn around quickly, planning to make a run for it, but he's even quicker, grapping my arm before I can go anywhere. 'Let me go!' I scream in fright, as I turn towards him again, struggling hard to get free. He laughs unsympathetically, quickly displacing the hand on my arm to my waist, pulling me closer against him. 'So you can run from me again? I don't think so.'

'I was not running away,' I yell out of frustration, desperately trying to regain my freedom. 'I was simply advancing in the opposite direction!'

He only chuckles at that. 'Still acting like a nasty little bitch, aren't you? You know, it was fun at first, but now it's getting a bit annoying.' He turns me around, pressing my back at his torso. I'm aware that he's looking down on me with special interest. 'Well, this is a familiar scene,' he whispers in my ear. 'Only this time, I'm holding a blade. What do you say Twelve? Shall I end your miserable life here and now, or will you behave?'

Feeling the cool steel of his blade against my throat, I tense up, ceasing my defence at once. He nods appreciatively. 'Good girl.'

'Clove!' he bellows, calling for his district partner. 'Move your ass down here. Now!'

An agitated Clove appears within the minute. 'What the hell is going on? Why are you making all this noi-' When she sees me, she seems surprised at first; then, after the initial shock, a sly smile curls around her thin lips. 'Oh, I see...Way to go Cato. You've finally found her.'

'Actually, she found me,' he says. 'Have you seen anyone else?'

Clove sternly shakes her head, crossing her arms before her chest. 'No.'

He looks down on me again. 'So, you came all the way here by your own than…how brave.' His warm breath tickles my neck as he speaks, causing me to shiver. 'Brave…but stupid.'

Her cruel eyes are fixed on my pale face, my fear written all over it. 'Just finish her off Cato,' Clove encourages him, licking her lips in anticipation. 'I want to see her bleed.'

Ok. So this is how it will end. Accepting my fate, I close my eyes as I wait for my death, praying that it will be at least a quick one.

'Hey, did you hear that too?' Clove suddenly asks, startled.

I open one eye, and then the other, realising I'm still alive.

Cato only nods. 'Probably just a bird or something. Better check it to be sure though.'

She hesitates for a moment, reluctent to go. 'And what about her?'

'Don't worry, I will take care of her.'

His shrewd tone is telling me he's definitely up to no good. Ok, so much for a quick death.

* * *

**A/n; Ok, somehow I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, but after rewriting it for what seems a dozen times, I think this will have to do. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights; the hunger games and all its characters are property of Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

_Nicely done Katniss! You're not even a day on your own, and you're already into trouble! _

As I watch Clove disappear again, my brain is doing overtime, thinking hard of a way to get out of this mess. I'm as good as dead if I don't come up with something, fast! If only I could distract him somehow, I could go for his shortsword. 'Was that entirely wise, to send her away like that? You know, you're not the only one with allies,' I bluff, hoping to sow at least some qualm into him. As long as I can keep him talking, maybe…

'You just shut up!' He snarls coldly in reply, tightening his grip around my waist. Shit. What is he trying to do, squeeze the air out of me? 'Don't think you can play your tricks with me Twelve. I was not born yesterday. I know what you're trying, and it ain't going to work. Face it; you're stuck with me now.'

Not that easily daunted, I counter briskly as I gasp for air: 'P…Peeta will come. He will rescue me, and then he will finish you!' Yeah right, in my dreams he will. But my tactic is starting to work, although it hasn't the kind of effect I'd hoped for.

He scoffs at my words in reply, a haughty smirk adorning his mouth. 'Ah, Loverboy. I almost forgot about him. So, the two of you have joined again? How lucky he is, with such a trustful ally.' I know he's referring to the way I'd turn my back on them on our first day in the arena, shooting an arrow at Marvel and sending him to his grave. 'Poor Marve…I must say I was kinda surprised by your action. And Glimmer…well, she screamed hell and murder after you left, swearing she would avenge him.'

Maybe. But from what I've seen from the sky, Glimmer was dead now. She meant no longer a threat to me. But Cato… Unconsciously wetting my lips, I utter softly: 'And you? Do you want to avenge him too?'

He doesn't respond right away, but then I can feel him shrug indifferently behind me. 'Why would I? I just met him at the games. He was a fine lad, but hey, he had to die eventually...you just saved me the time and the effort.' He pauses for a second, but when he continues, the tone of his voice causes my heart to flutter. 'To be honest, I was much more disappointed about the fact that you'd fled. You should have stayed…you've missed a lot of fun you know…'

His breath feels hot and sensual on my skin as he lowers his face, intimidating me even further. I cannot avoid this approach, the coolness of the blade reminding me to keep still.

'O, I bet…' Not being able to control my loathing much longer, I begin to sneer at him. 'They were right by calling you a monster. Tell me Cato, do you have any other hobbies besides killing children? Or is that all you can do?'

I've said the magic words. His mouth only a few inches away from my neck, he stops abruptly. I feel every muscle in his body tense in reaction to my words. Oh, I've surely done it now! In a split of a second, his arm slips from my waist to my head, to bury his hand in the dark stands of my hair, jerking my head back as the razor sharp blade stings my skin painfully. I cannot help but moan in anxiety as I wait for him to finish me.

But again, the blade halters before it could cause real damage. 'Is that so?' he hisses between clenched teeth. 'Well, wake up and smell the roses sweetheart; we're not exactly in kindergarten anymore. This is the arena. We're suppose to kill here. My whole life I've been trained for nothing but this. Yes, I'm a fighter; that's what I do. I do, because I want to survive this shit, just like anyone else in here. The only difference between them and me though, is that I will.'

'Ok, ok. I'm sorry, I take it back.' I quickly apologize to him with a small voice, feeling a trickle of warm blood dripping down towards the collar of my sweater. His words aren't even coming in, my thoughts totally occupied by the threat of his weapon.

'You know what Katniss? We're not even so different, you and I. We're both hunters. I realised that the moment I saw you. You're strong, willing to fight if needed. It's a shame we had to meet on the games. Under normal circumstances, I think we could have liked each other.'

I sincerely doubt it. But I hush, not wanting to provoke him even more. My courage has finally reached its limit; I just don't have the spirit to fight him anymore. Instead, I crumble under his grip, having a hard time fighting against my tears. 'Please, don't hurt me.'

For what seemed ages, he only stares at me, as if he cannot decide what to do next. Oh, I wish I could read his thoughts right now. This tension is killing me. And then, to my amazement, he lets go of my hair, lowering the hand with the sword as well. I fall straight onto my knees, not being able to carry my weight any longer, rubbing my neck as I check the damage.

'Of cause I have to kill you.' But his voice sounds different now; it lacks his normal brassy attitude. He mushes his hair, lost in thoughts as he looks down at me. 'Call me a monster, but that's just how the game works, right? Only one can survive…'

He crouches right in front of me, getting himself onto my eyelevel. I flinch as he raises his hand, but instead of hurting me, he tucks my bangs gently behind my ear. His mouth is still an unsympathetic hard line, but the eyes that stare back at me have now lost their supposed cruelty; it's as if I'm looking at a regular boy now, not the notorious killer I know him as. Since when did Cato act… like a human being?

'You were right; there was no one to be seen.' Clove appears again, panting as if she just came from a long run. Seeing me sit on the ground, still alive, she frowns in dismay. 'Hey, I thought you'd said you would deal with her.' She stares accusingly at Cato, pointing at me as she strides closer.

He's ignoring her completely, just keeps his gaze at me. I hear her sigh in annoyance. 'Damn it Cato!' She crosses the last few feet in a hurry, grabbing the remains of my braid before I can get away. In one swift move she draws out from her jacket a knife of her own while uncovering my jugular for a clean kill. But before she can strike, Cato pushes her away from me. Surprised by his action, she stumbles back, than loses her balance, falling right on her ass.

'No! She's mine. I decide when we dispose ourselves off her!'

'Jerk! What the hell is the matter with you?' she yells back at him, pissed as hell as she scrambles up from the ground. 'Why are you defending that little bitch? Just kill her and be done with it! Or at least grant me the pleasure of doing so.'

He takes hold of her hand as she comes closer again, forcing her to stop before she could reach for me again. 'All in good time. I say we use her as bait first.' With his other hand, he pulls me back onto my feet, holding my arm in a firm grip in case I have any plans on running once more.

In one angry move, Clove jerks her arm free. 'Bait? Hah! As if anyone would fall for that!' She sneers, shaking her head slightly as if she suddenly realises what's going on. 'Really Cato, for just this once, use your brain instead of your cock. She's not worth the trouble she is giving you.'

'Katniss?' We all look up when we hear the faint call, coming from somewhere far into the woods. 'Katniss?' Another voice joins in, but this time it's a girl's. Peeta and Rue, I realise with horror. Hell, what are they doing? Don't they realise their yelling will attract not only the careers, but every single tribute out here?

'It seems they're already looking for her.' With a wide grin that stated 'I told you so', he looks in the direction of the noise. For a moment it seems as if he's debating with himself if he should go towards it, or wait until they'd reach us. My eyes flash towards the neglected bow on the forest floor; I know it will not be much of use to me now, but still…

Clove catches my stare; with two quick steps she was at the bow, picking it up and swinging it onto her shoulder as she's eying me with taunting eyes, before casting them on Cato again. 'Fine. Suit yourself then…But if she kills you in the end, don't come crying to me.'

'Katniss?' This time, the voice sounded more clearly. They're getting closer. 'Why don't you call back on them?' Cato suggests to me, the smirk still around his lips. In respond, I press my lips firmly together. I'd already betrayed them by walking away; I'm not going to deliver them to the Careers as well. But then I realise that eventually, they will come anyway. I better warn them before it's to late.

I inhale deeply. 'Go away from here! The careers, they are h-' Before I can continue my words get muffled by Cato's hand, quickly covering my mouth to shut me up. 'I said call them, not scare them away!'

I try to bite him, forcing him to let go of my face; when it doesn't help, I bend my knee up in the air to kick back hard with my foot. I hit him full on his shin. He screams, letting go of me as he's starts to dance on one leg in pain. I take my change to storm to the trees, running like the devil to keep away from my captors.

Like a wolf spotting his prey, Clove immediately pursues me; I hear her thundering footsteps behind me, catching up on me. 'That's right bitch. Run. Just wait until I get my hands on you!' she screams over her breath.

She almost has me when the ground begins to rumble, causing us both to trip. 'What the hell…?' She curses. When I look back at her, breathing heavily from my flight, I see the fear I feel reflected in her eyes. She is just trying to grab my foot, when the rumbling continues. The earth is shaking violently under us, the sound's deafening me. Some trees fall down from the force, sending roots and chucks of clay and dirt into the air. And then it splits. With horror, I watch Clove as she falls into the formed gap, her screams of agony filling the air.

'Clove!' This time, it's Cato who screams; I look up in respond to his distress call, seeing him run towards me. A few yards away from me he stops, his face drained from any color as he stares in horror at the place where his district partner just disappeared. As he's about to make a step towards it, another ripple sways over the land, bumping him over before he can reach it.

I scream as I feel the ground under me crumble as well, fearing I'll have to suffer the same fate as Clove. But as sudden as it came, the rumbling cease, leaving only a trail of whirling dust behind.

Gently as to not to provoke another quake, I hoist myself back onto my feet. Walking carefully towards the small gap, I stare into its depth. All I see is blackness. I hadn't heard any cannon, but I'm pretty sure Clove's dead. Cato still lays flat on his stomach on the ground, but I can hear him moan.

Looking up again, I calculate this new situation. If I want to run, now is my change. With Clove out, and Cato still on the ground, there is no one to stop me. I've already turned my back on him when Cato scrambles up again, his hand going for my arm. His fingernails buried deep into my wrist as he jerks my body back. 'No! You stay here. One step, and I swear, I throw you in that gap to join her!'

I want to yell something back, but as I look up at his stern face, I see the tears that dwell in his eyes. He's actually crying! Realising this, I can only stare at him open-mouthed, the words I wanted to say erased from my mind. 'You…you loved her,' I say without thinking, referring to Clove.

He doesn't respond. Suddenly, he pulls me into his arms, holding me close as he buries his face in my hair. We stand there for a moment, me too perplexed to do something, he just letting his emotions go. Then I bring my arms around him, hugging him in a comforting way. 'It's…it's alright…' I stumble, not knowing what to do with this awkward situation.

'She was my best friend,' he mutters in my hair. 'Ever since we were kids, she was there for me. At school, at practice…she always helped me through the toughest training…And…and I'm just realising this now.'

'Cato,' I begin, trying to untangle myself from him, but he doesn't give in right away. His hand strokes my hair, playing with the now loose stands. Then he pulls back. 'Why do you always want to run from me Katniss?' he whispers, locking his eyes with mine again. 'Am I that repulsive to you?'

'No,' I answer abruptly, although I cannot help but flinch when he brings his face close to mine. He sighs, retreating his arms from my waist. 'You know what?' he asks bitterly, taking a step back. 'I'm actually starting to believe Clove was right. You're nothing but trouble.'

With that, he turns his back on me, briskly trotting away. First I let him, thinking: good riddance. But then, my conscious is getting in my way. I know. I'm an idiot. Annoyed by my own weakness, I begin to follow him. 'Cato. Wait!'

'For what?' He doesn't stop his track, just turns himself to face me while walking backwards. 'Huh? You're the one who's always so eagerly to leave. Well, if that's what you want, that's fine by me. Be with Loverboy... I don't care. Just go. But just watch your back, because next time we see each other, I _will_ kill you.'

'And what if I say I'll stick with you?' Shut up you dummy, I scold to myself. But this time, I will not withdraw my offer. Staying with him would have two benefits. First of all, I will know exactly where my enemy is. Secondly, and equally important, I can help Peeta, Thomas and Rue to stay out of his reach.

As soon as the words leave my mouth, he seems to trip, but he quickly regains his balance. I continue in a hurry, covering the ground between us. 'Think about it. You have no one else left. Marvel and Glimmer are gone, and now Clove…'

'Don't! Don't you speak her name.' His voice is telling me he's still angry as hell, but he doesn't push me aside when I touch his arm to stop him from walking any further. Casting his eyes down on me, all kinds of emotions seems to cross his face. He opens his mouth to say something, but gets distracted in the process when we hear something.

'Katniss!' It's Peeta voice again, and it's very close this time. O no. Startled, I look as Cato's muscles tenses, thinking he's going for his weapon again, ready to attack Peeta the very moment he comes in sight. 'Peeta!' I cry in warning, but I had mistaken Cato's intentions. He wasn't going for his sword.

'Katniss! Thank goodness you're-' Peeta stops abruptly, his smile dropping as he sees me with Cato, who's literally devouring my lips in a passionate kiss. He'd taken me completely by surprise, so I don't even struggle when he enters my mouth with his tongue; I just lay passively in his arms, having no other choice but to give in to his will.

'O boy.' I hear Rue's tiny voice as she regards us with wide open eyes. Even Thomas inhales sharply, shocked at what he sees.

For someone with a bad leg, Peeta reacts pretty fast. He jerks me away from Cato, shielding me with his body as he delivers a hard blow to Cato's face, letting him swing backwards onto the ground. 'You stay away from her,' he bellows briskly, standing there with raised up fists as his furious eyes are focused on the boy at his feet, ready to deliver him another blow if he dares to hoist up.

But Cato is not intimated by this. Getting to his knees, he looks up at Peeta with a wicked grin, whipping off the blood that has formed at the corner of his mouth. Determent to provoke him even more, he asks boldly: 'What's the matter Mellark? Afraid I will steal her away from you?'

'I'll kill you!'

'Peeta!' Blocking his way as he makes another attempt to attack Cato, I take hold of his face, forcing it towards my own. 'Don't be foolish,' I speak calmly, looking into his blue orbs that beam with hate. 'You're unarmed and wounded, while he still carries a shortsword.'

'She is right you know.' Cato confirms, taking the mentioned weapon in hand as he stands up from the ground. 'What do you say Mellark? Why don't we end this? If I win I get her, if you win…well…' His grin widens as he raises the blade, looking at Peeta's wounded leg. 'to be honest, I don't think that's going to happen.'

Peeta sneers, shaking his head in mock when he sees the blade in Cato's hand. 'What, are you such a coward you can't even handle with me with just your bare fists then?'

'Stop it! Please.' I scream in vain. On this point, both Peeta and Cato are too livid to listen. But before either of them can act on their fury, everything suddenly becomes pitch black.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights; the hunger games and all it's characters are property of Suzanne Collins.**

'Shit!' I hear Cato curse at the sudden loss of light. I can't see the frame of his body anymore; heck, its so dark I can't even see my own hands. But for once I'm grateful for the Capitol 's interruption, although the sudden darkness gives me the shivers. I'm certain something nasty is going to happen. With the light gone, the sounds have ceased as well. It has become awfully quiet around me. All I hear is the tensed breathing of both boys, standing in front and behind me, combined with the beating of my fluttering heart.

Bracing myself for what will come next, I rely on my ears to warn me if danger announces itself. But instead of danger, the anthem begins to play again. A sigh of relief escapes my lips. Turning my eyes towards the sky as it gets lit by the usual projection of Panams seal, I wait for the usual list of fallen tributes to appear. Only, it doesn't. In its place, I see the bearded face of a man, one I've never seen before in relation to the games. He's looking down on us with a stern but somewhat disturbed face, his eyes puffed and red as though he has been crying. Something's wrong.

'Tributes, may I have your attention please? We want to inform you all that tonight, on approximately 18:00, our beloved leader President Coriolanus Snow has passed away. After a brief council, we have decided to cease the Games out of respect to his family…for now. All killing will be suspended until further notice; anyone who disobeys this rule will be severely punished. As from now, we ask you to gather at the Cornucopia, were the hovercrafts will pick you up at 24:00 to take you back to the capitol. Make sure you're on time; they will only fly once, and will not stall their departure for any latecomer. That will be all. Thank you all for listening, and may the odds be ever in your favor.'

With that, the man disappears; coming in his place a huge clock, informing us it's twenty-one past seven. When the anthem has played its final notes and daylight returns to us, we all stare at each other open mouthed, not knowing what to think of this bizarre, unexpected news. _President Snow. Dead? The games…suspended?_

I lower my arms, letting go of Peeta's face as my eyes continue to look up, waiting for the man to reappear again, laughing his butt off and telling us it was all a joke and that we should continue our fight. But he doesn't. The now blue sky stays empty, except for that clock. Finally I manage to tear my gaze from it.

'Do…do you think it's true? Has it all really ended?' A spark of hope makes my heart skip a beat as Rue timidly puts down to words what we all think. Thomas sighs, laying an arm around her shaking shoulders. 'It couldn't…,' he says slowly, shaking his head in disbelief. '….now can it?'

I agree with him. My common sense is telling me I still have to be cautious; it could all be some form of cruel trick. Maybe this is just another attempt from the capitol to provoke a mass slaughter, withdrawing the order of none violence the moment everyone's gathered. But my heart wants to believe this so much... Home…Seeing Prim and Gale again… My emotions taking the better of me, I turn my face to Peeta again, not knowing if I should laugh or cry. 'We…we can go home.' Feeling overwhelmed, I throw my arms around his neck, hugging him as I suddenly laugh out in delight. 'We've made it.'

He doesn't react right away, except for his arm; it slits immediately around me, pressing me firmly against him as he contains his stare at the boy behind me. The news apparently hasn't calm his temper jet. 'Peeta, have you even listened?'

'I have,' he responds, his voice lacking any form of thrill. 'Did you?' His eyes flicker for a moment at mine, not at all happy. 'It only a suspension Katniss; he didn't say we're free yet.'

This isn't what I want to hear. A wave of disappointment robs me of my smile as I take a step back. I know he's still eying over my shoulder at Cato; in return, I feel Cato's cold eyes piercing at my back. It's obvious they still want to go for each others throats.

Silent, I follow his gaze, Cato standing there all alone with a sour frown on his face. He's still holding his weapon, although he has lowered it now in an unthreatening position, knowing he may not use it anymore. His eyes lock on mine the moment I've turned my head in his direction, staring at me with loath and hurt. It's giving me the shivers, but still I force my body to whirl, stepping towards him. If they're not willing to end this now ridiculous hostility between them, then I will.

Behind me, Peeta hisses in disbelief: 'Katniss, what are you doing?'

'It's over,' I say, offering Cato my hand in a friendly gesture, but with a stern face. No point in overdoing things. 'So I guess we better start regarding each other as human being again. Peace?'

He looks at my hand as if it is a snake, ready to attack. Squinted eyes flicker to Peeta for a moment, then he snorts arrogantly. 'Thanks for the offer, girl on fire.' I don't know if I must take this as a yes or no, but then he takes my hand to squeezing it painfully, pulling me closer in the process. 'Peace…for now.' He ads, his voice warning me this isn't over.

'For now,' I repeat, biting my lip as I order myself to meet his handshake without winching. But it's too much to look at him as well. I know he cant hurt me anymore, but nonetheless I feel very uncomfortable in his presence.

I hear the crunching sound of leaves, followed by Peeta's warm body behind me. 'You can let her go now,' he suggests coldly. As Cato releases my hand, I'm having a hard time not to pull away from him in a hurry. 'You're lucky Mellark. If it wasn't for the capitol, you would be dead by now.'

Peeta doesn't respond, only takes my hand as he gently pulls me away from the other boy. 'Why on earth have you done that? You know he will continue going after us as soon he gets the chance.'

'And what's your idea…to kill him? The games are…suspended Peeta,' I remind him, soothing my own nerves as well. 'So what's the point to remain hostile to each other?' And he saved me, I add in silence. If it had been up to Clove, I would not have been here anymore. How much I hate it, I owe him for that.

'Maybe you're right, but still…' He sighs. 'Ok, let just drop this and lets heading to the Cornucopia to see if the Capitol will keep its word.'

I nod my head, feeling the rush of joy coming over me again. Eager to go, I follow him to the others. I see Rue crying; not tears of fear or hurt this time, but of pure relief. I take her in my arms without thinking, and immediately, she hugs me back. Another set of arms are around me as Thomas joins in our now group hug.

I cannot help but cry with her. Screw Cato. Screw even Peeta. The Hovercrafts will come to take us out of this hell. Maybe for good. For now, that's all that counts.

* * *

We're the first to arrive, which isn't very surprisingly, considering we were very close at the Cornucopia to begin with. The second to arrive is a girl of my age with long red curls, looking at us a bit uncertain as she approaches. 'We will not harm you,' Rue tells her, encouraging her to sit with us. 'You're from district five, right?'

The girl just nods as she settles down beside Thomas. I see she'd a rough time too; her clothes being tattered, her face bearing all kinds of bruises and scratches; it already became a bit slim by the lack of food. She shivers. 'So, you guys made it as well then.' Her eyes roam over us, stopping abruptly at me. Her lips twitch in dismay. When I notice this, I knit my eyebrows in return. 'What?' I ask, not knowing why she would look at me like that.

'Nothing.' She lowers her eyes, but I can see something is bothering her. 'Just spill it out already,' I say, irritated by her reaction. But Cato responds for her: 'I think she's a bit pissed at you because you've killed her district partner.'

'I killed…?' A fierce blush's creeping over my cheeks. Shit, that's right. How could I forget? Not knowing how I'm supposed to respond to this, I just shut my mouth, following her example so I don't have to look at her anymore.

'Rue!' A big black man walks out of the foliage; indubitable this must be Trash, her district partner. She's immediately up, closing the distance between them. 'You're still alive! Thank goodness.' He hoisters her up in a tight hug, spinning her around till she cries with laughter. 'I'm sorry I let you down kid. I just didn't dare to take you with me…the idea of seeing you dying…you know. Can you forgive me?'

Only one tribute joins us of after him; a long legged girl with big green eyes, short black hair and a dirty face. 'Marina,' she introduces herself when we ask for her name. 'From district eight. There…there is a truce going on, right?'

I nod. Doing my math, I suppose she is also the last one to come. I didn't realise so many of us were already eliminated from the game. So many deaths…

When the hovercrafts arrives at the mentioned hour, a loud cheer invades the silence as the girl from five climbs up on the ladder first, quickly followed by Marina. As I wait my turn impatiently, I cannot help but glance over my shoulder at Cato. He's standing not far from me, staring as eager as the rest at the ladder that meant our freedom. 'Be ready. Next one will be you,' I hear Peeta say, pulling me out of my thoughts. I blink, seeing Rue already going up.

I reach for the rope, taking both sides in hand. This is it. Putting my foot on the ladder, I follow her step by step, not looking down at the lurking ground ten feet under me. Soon, someone grabbed me by the arm, pulling me the rest of the way in. 'She's in,' a voice yells, before the man turns away to help the next one up. I back up to give him some space. When Peeta's on his knees beside me, I can only grin.

_Whatever they decide to do next, we've made it. In the end, I've kept my promise to Prim after all. _


End file.
